My Cup Runneth Over
by raysweetie
Summary: Joxer must do ten tens in the Amazon underworld to get Gabrielle back.
1. Default Chapter

My Cup Runneth Over, part 1  
  
by Susan Owens   
  
Copyright 2001   
  
Rated: PG  
  
Warning: Death  
  
Summary: Gabrielle tells Joxer she loves him but death takes her away again  
  
Author notes: This is my very first story based around Joxer and Gabrielle.   
  
Takes place during the 5th season.   
  
Disclaimers : I do not own Xena   
  
My Cup Runneth Over  
  
by Ed Ames   
  
Sometimes in the mornin' when shadows are deep  
  
I lie here beside you just watching you sleep  
  
And sometimes I whisper what I'm thinking of  
  
My cup runneth over with love   
  
Sometimes in the evening when you do not see  
  
I study the small things you do constantly  
  
I memorize moments that I'm fondest of  
  
My cup runneth over with love   
  
In only a moment we both will be old  
  
We won't even notice the world turning cold  
  
And so, in these moments with sunlight above  
  
My cup Runneth over with love  
  
My cup Runneth over with love  
  
With love   
  
Joxer the Mighty sat in the tavern nursing his ale. He sighed deeply. Gabrielle   
  
was gone again. She had died saving his life. Xena in her grief left right after   
  
the Amazon funeral and Joxer never felt so low. He missed them both so much, but   
  
he missed his Gabrielle more. He wondered what made him do something so stupid,   
  
running into the fight unprepared? He remembered the sword coming down towards   
  
him waited for the death he knew would come. Suddenly someone slammed against   
  
him knocking him out of harm's way. He didn't have to see who it was. He knew.   
  
Her death scream still haunted him. He didn't move, just watched, as Xena ended   
  
the life of the man who killed Gabrielle. He watched as The Warrior Princess   
  
held the body of her best friend and screamed up into the sky.   
  
He remembered that he had not been invited to the funeral. Neither Xena nor any   
  
of the Amazons wanted him there. But he watched anyhow, from a safe distances.   
  
Soon after the funeral Xena disappeared. Now Joxer sat alone in the tavern   
  
missing Gabrielle. He remembered that just yesterday everything was right with   
  
the world.   
  
Joxer waited for his friends. They had sent word that they were coming home. He   
  
waited for the boat to come in. He could not wait to see them again. He had   
  
written a song for Gabrielle and he could not wait to sing it to her.   
  
Gabrielle stared out at the pier as the ship docked.   
  
"I am sure he's here."   
  
Gabrielle turned to look at her friend and smiled. "I am sure he is too."   
  
"Are you going to tell him?"   
  
"I don't know Xena. I want to, more then anything."   
  
"Then what's stopping you?"   
  
"I am afraid that if I tell him, I will lose him too."   
  
"Gabrielle, you can't keep living in the past; you have to go on. Tell him,   
  
Gabrielle, before it's too late."   
  
Gabrielle nodded her head. Suddenly she saw the familiar armor and the man   
  
attached to it. Gabrielle turned and looked at her friend.   
  
"Go to him, Gabrielle. I think he's waited long enough."   
  
Gabrielle smiled at Xena. "Thanks, Xena, I do love you too. You know that?   
  
Right?"   
  
"I know, Gabrielle."   
  
Gabrielle ran down the plank of the ship and flew into the arms of a very   
  
surprised Joxer.   
  
"Hey, Gabrielle. I really missed you."   
  
"Oh, Joxer. I missed you so much. But I am glad you were not there."   
  
Joxer sadly lowered his head. "Yeah, I guess I would have been in the way."   
  
Gabrielle lifted his chin so she could see his eyes. "No, Joxer. I am glad you   
  
were not there because there was no way to keep an eye on you and you might have   
  
been killed. I love you, Joxer, more then life itself, and I want to spend the   
  
rest of my life with you - and beyond."   
  
"What do you mean keep an eye on me? Gabrielle, I don't need anyone to keep an   
  
eye on...." Joxer suddenly stopped talking as he realized what else the Bard had   
  
said. He looked dumbstuck at her. "Gab... Gab. Did ...uh? Did you just say you   
  
loved me?"   
  
Gabrielle's eyes shone as she smiled at him. "Yes, I did, and I would gladly   
  
shout it to the whole world." Gabrielle turned around and lifted her head and   
  
shouted.   
  
"I LOVE THIS MAN!"   
  
A few people walking by smiled and nodded their heads; some just stared.   
  
Gabrielle stopped shouting and turned back to Joxer, who was now lying on the   
  
ground with a big stupid grin on his face.   
  
"I think you made him very happy," said Xena.   
  
Gabrielle smiled. "Yeah, I know. Come on Xena, help me get him up."   
  
They were now sitting in the tavern and Gabrielle was talking up a storm. It   
  
didn't matter to Joxer whether he understood what she was talking about or not.   
  
He just wanted to hear her voice. He knew that Gabrielle's voice made all the   
  
Goddesses jealous. He just sat there and soaked in all she was saying.   
  
"Joxer? Hey Joxer?"   
  
"Huh? Oh Gabrielle. Sorry, I must have been dreaming. Did you ask me something?"   
  
Gabrielle laughed. In the past this would have made her mad, but now, for some   
  
reason it didn't.   
  
"Yes. I asked you something. I asked you to marry me."   
  
Joxer stood up, knocking his chair over and causing a mug of ale to spill all   
  
over a big scary-looking man. The man picked up Joxer and stared him into his   
  
eyes and he growled "Hey you moron. What's the big idea?"   
  
Joxer didn't have a chance to explain - the big man threw him into the table.   
  
The big man started laughing. He turned around to his friends. They were all   
  
laughing, too. As the big man turned back around the little blond's fist caught   
  
him off guard and he landed on the floor.   
  
"No one, and I mean no one, attacks my boyfriend."   
  
The group of men stared at their leader lying on the floor and back at   
  
Gabrielle, who was now on the floor helping Joxer.   
  
"Come on Joxer, open your eyes."   
  
Joxer slowly opened his eyes and stared at her. "Gabrielle? Did you just ask me   
  
to marry you?"   
  
She nodded her head. Joxer looked at her. "Yes, Gabrielle. Yes, I will marry   
  
you."   
  
Gabrielle and Joxer both stared at each other, for what seemed a lifetime. Then   
  
Joxer took Gabrielle into his arms and he kissed her. They agreed to be married   
  
in the Amazon village, and were on their way when all hell broke loose. The same   
  
men from the tavern attacked them. Joxer rushed head-on into the fight. He was   
  
reaching for his sword when he found out in horror he didn't have it. The same   
  
big man from the tavern knocked Joxer down with the back of his sword. He then   
  
raised his sword to bring it down for the killing blow...   
  
He could still hear her scream. He sat looking at his ale, hot tears streaming   
  
down his face. Why Gabrielle? Why? he thought to himself. Suddenly he remembered   
  
something. Xena had once gone to the underworld to find Gabrielle. Why couldn't   
  
he do it? He shook his head. He had no idea how to get to the underworld. So he   
  
decided to do the next best thing. Joxer entered the temple of Hades and placed   
  
his offering on the altar. He knelt down and prayed to the God of the   
  
underworld.   
  
"Hades, I beg you to hear my call. Please let my love Gabrielle return to this   
  
world."   
  
Joxer waited for Hades. It was not long before Hades did reply. There was a loud   
  
thundering sound and the wind blew so fearsome that it blew out all the candles   
  
in the temple. It was now pitch dark in the temple and it took a few minutes for   
  
Joxer's eyes to adjust. But when they did, they were focused on the God of the   
  
underworld.   
  
"Joxer, even if I wanted to grant your request, I cannot. Gabrielle is not here.   
  
Her soul has gone to the Amazon's underworld."   
  
Joxer stared at Hades. "But aren't you in charge of that underworld too?"   
  
"No. I am not. Artemis the Amazons goddess has assigned a noble Amazon Warrior   
  
to be in charge. In order to get Gabrielle back you must go to an Amazon village   
  
and ask to go to their underworld."   
  
Joxer stood tall and looked at Hades. "If that's what I must do, then so be it."   
  
Hades shook his head. "It will not be that easy, Joxer. You are a man, and as   
  
far as I know, no man has ever come out of the Amazon's underworld."   
  
Joxer though for a moment "But it is possible? Right?"   
  
Hades only looked away. Joxer waited for him to answer but he didn't. He just   
  
vanished. Joxer signed but he decided to go to the Amazon village hoping to go   
  
to their underworld and get Gabrielle.   
  
As Joxer approached the Amazon village he was met by two of the Amazons.   
  
"Why are you here?" asked the first Amazon.   
  
"You are not welcome here," replied the second one.   
  
Joxer stood his ground knowing that any minute his life could end. "I wish to   
  
see Cyanne."   
  
The first Amazon shook her head. "It's not possible. Cyanne will not allow you   
  
into the village."   
  
Joxer threw up his hands. "Then please tell her I wish to see her. As   
  
Gabrielle's betrothed I have that right."   
  
"You lost that right when Gabrielle died. You no longer have it."   
  
Joxer turned and looked at Cyanne. He saw in her eyes that she still hated him.   
  
But he was determined. He was going to get Gabrielle back.   
  
"Please let me go to your underworld and get Gabrielle."   
  
"Never. There is no way a man like you will enter Amazon's underworld," replied   
  
Cyanne. She turned to walk away but Joxer grabbed her.   
  
"You hate me for what happened to Gabrielle. You blame me. All right, I accept   
  
that. But please don't punish Gabrielle because you hate me."   
  
"If you had just stayed out of the fight Gabrielle would be alive."   
  
Joxer looked at the person he had not seen since Gabrielle's death.   
  
"Hello, Xena."   
  
"Please go, Joxer. You are the last person I want to see right now."   
  
Joxer felt hurt but he again stood his ground.   
  
"Xena. I know you hate me for what happened to Gabrielle. But please let me fix   
  
this."   
  
The Warrior Princess turned her back on him. She knew deep down inside it wasn't   
  
his fault, but she just could not forgive him. It was too soon. She turned back   
  
to him. "Please go, Joxer. I have something to do. I am going to get Gabrielle   
  
back."   
  
Joxer suddenly forgot to whom he was speaking to and he grabbed Xena. "How? Tell   
  
me how you are going to do it."   
  
But before Xena could answer him, Cyanne gave him a small vial, saying, "By   
  
drinking this she will be able to go to our underworld."   
  
Joxer grabbed the bottle from Cyanne and drank it before Xena could stop him. He   
  
staggered, his unfocused eyes rolling to the back of his head. He gasped for   
  
breath but found none. Suddenly he crashed to the ground and laid still. Xena   
  
bent down, listening for a heartbeat even thought she knew it would not be   
  
there. She looked up at Cyanne with burning hatred in her eyes.   
  
"Why?"   
  
Cyanne held her head up proudly. "He wanted to go to our underworld. I was only   
  
giving him what he wanted."   
  
Xena stood up from Joxer's body. "But he was not prepared." She picked up his   
  
body and looked at Cyanne. "Please keep his body warm - we have time to prepare   
  
him."   
  
Cyanne stared at Xena. "I will not help you with that man. I hated him more then   
  
anyone."   
  
"Then do it for Gabrielle. He was her beloved - her consort."   
  
"Yes, and because of his stupidity she is dead. No, I will not help you."   
  
Suddenly Artemis stood before them. She said nothing only placed her hand on   
  
Joxer's head and was gone. Xena stared. Cyanne only shook her head and muttered.   
  
"She prepared him. Bring him to the temple." One of the Amazons took Joxer's   
  
body from Xena. Cyanne walked over to her. "You may come, but remember Xena, no   
  
matter what happens, you may not interfere."   
  
Xena bowed her head and followed them inside the temple. The Amazon placed Joxer   
  
on the stone table. Two Amazons walked over to Joxer and lifted his body and   
  
removed his clothes. Then they started to place a white robe on him, but Cyanne   
  
stopped them.   
  
"No! I forbid it. He cannot wear the white robe."   
  
"Then what's he to wear?" Eris asked.   
  
Cyanne stared for a moment. "Put his clothes back on him."   
  
"Cyanne, you are upset."   
  
"Yes, I am upset, but he can not wear the white robe."   
  
No one said anything else as Joxer's clothes were put back on him. They then   
  
gathered around and waited. Cyanne turned to Xena.   
  
"Joxer is there now, Xena. But he will fail and he will spend the rest of his   
  
days in the Amazon underworld in pain and misery, without Gabrielle."   
  
Xena looked at her. "You want that to happen. Don't you?"   
  
Xena didn't need an answer - she knew the truth. Cyanne hated Joxer. She was   
  
upset with him but she didn't hate him. She hoped with all her heart that Joxer   
  
would not fail.   
  
"Joxer! Open your eyes."   
  
Joxer slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Ephiney smiling at him. She   
  
bent down and helped him up onto his feet.   
  
"It's been a long time, Joxer. How are you?"   
  
"Well, besides that I'm dead, I guess I'm fine."   
  
Ephiney favored him for a moment. "You are not dead, Joxer, at least not yet. I   
  
have been sent to take you to Marina. She will decide the tests you must do in   
  
order to help Gabrielle. But you must know this if you fail. You will never   
  
return - you will be trapped in here forever. You still have a chance to walk   
  
away."   
  
Joxer shook his head. "No! I came to get Gabrielle and I will."   
  
Ephiney nodded her head "Come with me then. Marina is waiting."   
  
Joxer followed Ephiney down a long passageway. It was dark but she seen to know   
  
the way and he didn't feel lost. Soon they enter a large hall where a very large   
  
Amazon sat on a throne. Standing beside her was Gabrielle. Joxer suddenly forgot   
  
where he was and ran towards his love only to be stopped by two Amazon pointing   
  
their weapons at him. Marina stood up and walked towards him.   
  
"You are the one they called Joxer, are you not?"   
  
"Yes, I am. Please let me go to Gabrielle."   
  
The two Amazons looked at Marina she nodded her head. They removed their weapons   
  
from Joxer and he ran over to Gabrielle.   
  
"Oh Gabrielle! I found you! I missed you so much."   
  
Joxer stared at his love - she was just standing there doing nothing. He turned   
  
and looked at Marina.   
  
"What's wrong with her?"   
  
Marina came up to him. "That is only a vessel. Gabrielle's soul is in here." She   
  
held up a small bottle in the palm of her hand.   
  
"In order to take Gabrielle back with you, there are ten assignments you must   
  
do."   
  
"I will do anything for Gabrielle."   
  
"Good, then the test will begin. Oh, one thing - you must take Gabrielle with   
  
you and you must protect her at all costs. Nothing must happen to her."   
  
Joxer looked at Gabrielle, who stood there like a statue. "How? She doesn't even   
  
seem to be there."   
  
Marina sprinkled something on Gabrielle.   
  
"She will now do as you say. But do not take advantage of this or you will die."   
  
"I understand. I am ready to start."   
  
"Very well .Go down that path. Your first test will be waiting. Remember,   
  
protect Gabrielle with your life."   
  
Joxer nodded his head and took Gabrielle and headed in the direction Marina   
  
pointed.   
  
Joxer led Gabrielle down a long tunnel. He had no idea what was waiting for him   
  
at the other end but he would protect Gabrielle with his very life.   
  
"Well Gabs, we are almost at the end of the tunnel. I wonder what the first test   
  
will be?"   
  
Joxer knew Gabrielle would not answer him, but he felt better talking to her.   
  
They soon came into a clearing. Joxer looked around but saw nothing. Marina said   
  
the first test was here. He ran his fingers though his hair. Where was the test?   
  
Suddenly, Joxer jumped as he felt heat on him and realized he was on fire.   
  
Joxer's body jerked as the flames hit him. Xena and Cyane watched as heat vapors   
  
were coming from his body. Xena reached out to touch him, but as she did, her   
  
hand was burned. Cyane smiled.   
  
"He will fail the very first test. Not even a Amazon can fight the Crimson   
  
Dragon. He is already burning up. Nothing can save him now."   
  
Rhea looked at her queen. "Maybe Joxer won't fail."   
  
Cyane stared at her. "Because you are young, I will overlook that."   
  
Rhea turned away from Cyane. She whispered, "Come on, Joxer! I know you can do   
  
it."   
  
Joxer fell down on the ground to try and put out the fire. He looked up into the   
  
eyes of the very first and biggest dragon he had ever seen. He reached for his   
  
sword but then remembered he did not have it. Joxer realized he had no weapons   
  
of any kind. No way to beat the dragon. The dragon breathed more flames and   
  
again scorched Joxer. The heat was painful and Joxer could feel the blistering   
  
on his body. He knew he was losing, but what could he do? He had no weapons.   
  
Suddenly the dragon turned from him and headed towards Gabrielle. Her knew he   
  
could not let the dragon hurt Gabrielle.   
  
"Hey, you overgrown lizard!"   
  
The dragon turned its head towards Joxer.   
  
"Yeah, I'm talking to you! Come on! Come and get me! I'm not afraid of you!"   
  
Joxer picked up a stick. The dragon charged at him. Joxer held the stick up,   
  
ready to strike. The dragon suddenly stopped and roared in pain. Joxer stared at   
  
the dragon and slowly approached it. Suddenly his stick became a sword. The   
  
dragon was hurt. All he had to do was kill it. Joxer raised the sword above his   
  
head, ready to strike the dragon, but the blow never came.   
  
"I may fail this test, but I cannot kill an enemy who is hurt." Joxer threw the   
  
sword down and looked at the dragon. He noticed something in its paw.   
  
"Looks like you got a thorn in there. Now, I won't hurt you. Here, let me help   
  
you."   
  
The dragon watched as Joxer took hold of the thorn. "Now this may hurt a little,   
  
but it has to come out."   
  
The dragon roared as Joxer pulled it out. Joxer turned to Gabrielle. "I'm sorry   
  
I failed you, Gabs."   
  
Suddenly, a blue light appeared all around Joxer. He grabbed Gabrielle to   
  
protect her. He looked up to see another Amazon.   
  
"You did not fail, Mighty Warrior. You saved me from my fate. By showing me   
  
kindness instead of killing me, you have set me free."   
  
She took off a blue medal and placed it on Joxer. "This will tell everyone you   
  
passed the first test. Go, Mighty Warrior, to your next test."   
  
Cyane hit her fist against the pole as Joxer's body cooled down. "How could he   
  
do what Amazons have failed to do?!"   
  
Xena smiled. "Because he is Joxer."   
  
Joxer watched as the medal healed his burns. He thanked the Amazon, took   
  
Gabrielle and headed for the next test.   
  
TBC 


	2. My Cup Runneth Over 2

My Cup Runneth Over, part 2  
  
by Susan Owens   
  
After saying goodbye, Joxer took Gabrielle by the hand and the two walked off.   
  
They soon reached the sandy bank of a wide river. Joxer carefully settled   
  
Gabrielle on a log and wandered along the water's edge to try and find a way   
  
across. The river looked like any other river he had seen before, except it was   
  
pitch-black because sunlight did not reflect off it. He soon spotted a boat that   
  
was tied to a large boulder on the other side of the river. He hurried back to   
  
where he had left Gabrielle.   
  
He knelt before her and took her hands in his. "Hey, Gabby. There's a boat on   
  
the other side of the river. It doesn't look all that far, so I think I can swim   
  
over and bring it back. I didn't find another way to get you across, so I'll   
  
have to try. You wait here, okay?"   
  
Joxer gazed into her expressionless face and a tear slid down his cheek. "I'll   
  
help you, Gabrielle. I promise," he vowed, wishing that she could somehow hear   
  
him. He rose to his feet, wiped his face and walked into the river a few steps   
  
before diving in and swimming towards the boat.   
  
Eris and Rhea gazed at each other for a long moment, then both turned to look at   
  
Xena as she kept watch over Joxer's mortal body.   
  
"Joxer can't make it to the boat," Eris said.   
  
Cyane smirked in triumph as she watched Joxer's body slowly turn blue. "Even   
  
now, he's failing this test just like I knew he would. Look, Xena. He's dying."   
  
Xena stepped forward and grabbed Joxer roughly by the shoulders.   
  
"Joxer!" she shouted, hoping that he could hear her somehow. "You can't give up!   
  
I know you can do it. Joxer, please don't give up!"   
  
Cyane laughed bitterly. "You're wasting your time, Xena. That pervert won't   
  
reach the boat. He's already lost. Look at him: he's dead."   
  
Xena looked at Joxer's face, then bent down to listen for his heartbeat. She   
  
searched for his pulse as well, but there was none. Joxer was dead, and   
  
Gabrielle was lost forever. She felt the old, familiar rage stirring in her body   
  
as she turned to face Cyane. "You wanted this to happen," she hissed. "You   
  
wanted this so Gabrielle couldn't come back. I swear I'll make you pay for   
  
this!"   
  
Xena slid her sword from its sheath with a cry, raising it high above her head   
  
to strike down Cyane. Before either woman could make another move, the Goddess   
  
Artemis appeared before them. "Stop this!" the goddess commanded. "Joxer isn't   
  
dead, Xena. He hasn't given up."   
  
Xena narrowed her eyes as she lowered her sword, then resheathed it. "He has no   
  
breath and his heart's stopped beating."   
  
"His mind is alive as long as his spirit lives," Artemis replied. "Now watch."   
  
The Goddess waved her hand, and in the air above where Joxer's body lay, they   
  
could see Joxer in the Amazon Underworld as he swam across the river. He was   
  
moving steadily through the water, but it was obvious that he was getting very   
  
tired.   
  
Joxer stared hard at the boat before him, focusing all his energy on reaching   
  
it. It seemed so close that he could almost reach out and touch it, yet the   
  
harder he swam, the farther away the current took him. He could feel his limbs   
  
burning with fatigue, and the thought that he would drown began to overpower all   
  
other thoughts in his mind. He felt hopelessness beginning to paralyze him, when   
  
suddenly he could hear his beloved Gabrielle speaking to him.   
  
"Joxer," her voice filled his mind. "Do you know what an illusion is? When you   
  
see something that is not really there?"   
  
"Illusion," Joxer thought to himself, fighting to keep his head above the water.   
  
"You mean that the water isn't real? Or the boat?" At this, he started treading   
  
the water, turning back to the shore where Gabrielle's body still waited,   
  
unmoving and unchanging.   
  
"No, Joxer. The water and the boat are real," her voice told him. "You have to   
  
figure this out, Joxer. You can feel yourself failing. What's wrong here?"   
  
"I must be crazy," Joxer muttered to himself. Then he suddenly knew what he had   
  
to do. He fought to keep his head above the water as he began to chant the same   
  
words over and over. "O Great Artemis, Goddess of The Amazons. I ask you to give   
  
me strength and wisdom so that I may find the other side of the river. Fill me   
  
with your divine strength, O great Goddess."   
  
"How does he know those words?" Cyane shouted, her voice filled with anger and   
  
betrayal. "Only an Amazon may know those words! How dare that pervert speak   
  
those sacred words?"   
  
Xena looked down at Joxer's body. It was no longer blue and he was breathing   
  
easily. She smiled at him, feeling joy and hope stirring in her breast.   
  
"Gabrielle must have told Joxer the story of the Neverending River. He always   
  
remembers her stories," she murmured.   
  
"I will not have the likes of him saving Gabrielle!" Cyane screamed in rage, and   
  
suddenly flew forward with her dagger in hand, aiming straight for Joxer's   
  
heart.   
  
Xena reached out, knocked the dagger away and grabbed Cyane against her in a   
  
death grip. She held her chakram against Cyane's neck. "I've just about had it   
  
with you," she growled.   
  
"Xena, stop!" Artemis commanded. "You must not interfere!"   
  
"Then tell her to lay off and leave Joxer alone!" Xena demanded, pushing Cyane   
  
away from her in disgust and putting her chakram away.   
  
Artemis fixed Cyane with a withering glare, and the Amazon visibly shrank from   
  
the Goddess' wrath. She turned her gaze once again to Xena and said flatly, "He   
  
will fail." At that, Cyane left the hut.   
  
Joxer continued treading water, chanting mindlessly with his eyes tightly   
  
squeezed shut. Suddenly, he felt something hard hit his shoulder and when he   
  
opened his eyes he realized that he had bumped into the boat. He climbed inside,   
  
filled with relief. He reached out to untie the boat from where it was anchored   
  
when he heard a mighty war cry, or something that he thought was supposed to be   
  
a mighty war cry.   
  
"YIYIYIYIYIYI! Oww! Oww! Oh, watch out! Outta of the way! Look out!"   
  
Joxer turned around just in time to see a rather young Amazon girl fly through   
  
the air and crash into a tree. He hurriedly climbed out of the boat and rushed   
  
to her side, wincing in sympathy.   
  
"Hey, are you all right?" he asked her.   
  
The young Amazon picked herself up off the ground, looking slightly flustered   
  
and indignant as she brushed her clothes. "Yes, I'm all right," she insisted. "I   
  
meant to do that."   
  
"Well, okay then." Joxer stared at the girl. She seemed too young to be in the   
  
Amazon Underworld, he thought. She's just a child, really.   
  
"I died young," the girl suddenly spoke up as if she could read his mind.   
  
He stared. "Huh?"   
  
"You question my youth. I died young."   
  
"Oh," Joxer said solemnly. "I bet you fought very bravely in battle."   
  
She shook her head at him, turning slightly pink all over. "No, not really. I   
  
sorta fell on my sword."   
  
He nodded in wry understanding, and she smiled at him. "Well, Mighty Warrior,   
  
you passed the second test. You made it across the Neverending River."   
  
Joxer was beaming with happiness as she took out a red medal and reached up to   
  
place it around his neck with the other one. He wrapped his fingers around the   
  
medal and took a big breath.   
  
"Thank you. Now, I'd better head back to the boat and get Gabrielle." Joxer then   
  
turned to climb into the boat.   
  
"Not so fast, little man."   
  
Joxer's heart froze at the sound of the voice. He turned to see another Amazon   
  
standing close behind him at the edge of the forest. This one seemed to stand   
  
almost eight feet tall and built for battle.   
  
"This is my boat," she told him coldly. "If you want it, you'll have to fight me   
  
for it."   
  
Joxer swallowed thickly, exhaustion making him dizzy. She was so much taller   
  
than him and covered from head to toe in strong, impenetrable armor. He couldn't   
  
win a real battle on a good day when he was armed and wearing his armor. He knew   
  
that he didn't have a chance if he fought her.   
  
"Fight you? There is no way I can fight you and hope to win," he said tiredly.   
  
The Amazon smiled grimly. "Like all men, you're a coward."   
  
"I'm not a coward!" he cried. "But it wouldn't be a fair fight. I'm tired from   
  
that swim, and I have no weapons or armor."   
  
The Amazon surged forward and grabbed Joxer's wrists. "Then use these, little   
  
man. I don't care what you decide, but you will fight me if you want this boat."   
  
Joxer knew that he no choice in the matter. He stepped away from the Amazon,   
  
steeled himself and stood ready for battle. Before he knew it, the Amazon had   
  
charged and sent him flying hard into the ground.   
  
Xena and the others watched the scene as it played out before them, watching the   
  
bruises appear on Joxer's body. Cyane returned to see the battle and smiled when   
  
she saw what was happening.   
  
"Ali will kill him," she told Xena. "She hated men more than I do. She will show   
  
him no mercy."   
  
Xena knew that Cyane was right. This Amazon didn't care about Joxer or the test.   
  
She just wanted him dead. She watched as Ali picked up Joxer and spun him around   
  
before throwing him as if he were a rag doll. He landed on the ground heavily   
  
with a sickening thud.   
  
The Amazon reached down to pick up Joxer's unmoving body, bringing his beaten   
  
and bloodied face close to hers. "Say goodnight, little man," she hissed, and   
  
brought back her fist to strike him down for good.   
  
"Ali!" the young Amazon suddenly cried, reaching out a hand to stop her larger   
  
Amazon sister. "Wait! Don't kill him yet."   
  
Ali turned to the younger Amazon. "Why not? Look at him! He's failed!"   
  
The young Amazon looked at Joxer and knew at once that another punch from Ali   
  
would end his life. He was already unconscious and limp and blood was running   
  
freely from his nose and mouth. She didn't know why, but she wanted this young   
  
man to make it.   
  
Xena turned away from the bloody scene before her. "Artemis, that was an unfair   
  
fight. That Amazon was bigger and stronger than him, and he was already weakened   
  
by the last test! I understand what you are doing and why, but this is really   
  
unfair! Please Artemis, do something!" she pleaded.   
  
Artemis looked at Xena, then down at Joxer's bruised and battered body. She knew   
  
that the Warrior Princess was right, that Joxer had lost this test and would   
  
soon die.   
  
"I will help him, but only this one time," she said, and with that she   
  
disappeared from the hut.   
  
"Ali! Put Joxer down now!"   
  
Ali turned at the sound of Artemis' voice and instantly dropped Joxer so he fell   
  
into a bloody heap at her feet. She stepped back quickly as the Goddess came   
  
forward and placed her hands upon his dying body. His bruises and cuts faded   
  
rapidly and his eyes fluttered open.   
  
"Don't move until you are rested," Artemis commanded him firmly yet kindly. She   
  
then turned to Ali. "You were one of my greatest warriors, Ali, but you were   
  
cruel to fight this man when he was not ready. The next time you dishonor the   
  
Amazons, I promise that you will burn in Tartarus."   
  
Ali hung her head. "I am sorry, my Goddess. I promise that I will wait to fight   
  
until he is ready."   
  
Artemis nodded. "See that you do." She then vanished.   
  
Artemis reappeared and turned to Xena. "There, Xena. I have seen to it that your   
  
friend has a better chance."   
  
The warrior princess nodded. "Thank you," she said quietly, then turned back to   
  
watch Joxer complete the next test for Gabrielle.   
  
Joxer slowly sat up when he thought he was able to and looked at the two Amazons   
  
standing close by. "You hate me that much?" he asked.   
  
Ali stooped down, fixing him with a chilling gaze. "Don't take it personally. I   
  
hate all men. They are lazy and serve no real purpose."   
  
Joxer shook his head. "I'm sorry if a man has hurt you, but I'm not that man,   
  
and you shouldn't think that we are all worthless. Most of us are pretty nice   
  
guys."   
  
"Really?" Ali said scornfully. "And I suppose you're going to tell me that   
  
you're one of the 'nice guys?'"   
  
He smiled sheepishly at her. "Well, I'm not always nice, but I try to be. What   
  
happened to you?"   
  
Ali eyed him suspiciously. "They laughed at me. I like to sing but every time I   
  
do, men laugh at me. I hate being laughed at."   
  
He perked up at her words. "Really? You sing? I'd like to hear you."   
  
She snorted. "So you can laugh at me too? I don't think so."   
  
"I promise, Ali. I won't laugh."   
  
Ali turned to her younger Amazon sister. "What do you think, Arose?"   
  
Arose shrugged. "Sure, go ahead."   
  
Ali stood and looked down at Joxer sternly. "Okay, I will sing. But if you   
  
laugh, little man, test or no test, I will break your neck."   
  
"Of course." he replied. "Is it okay if I accompany you? I've been told that I   
  
can play the lute very well."   
  
As if by magic, Arose produced a beautifully crafted lute and handed it to   
  
Joxer. He began to tune it, smiling to himself when the strings rang true.   
  
"Okay, Ali. I'm ready." he said. He began to move his fingers across the   
  
strings, coaxing the intro from the instrument, and nodded when it was time for   
  
Ali to join in the song.   
  
"What in the name of the Amazon Nation is he doing?" Cyane asked incredulously   
  
as she walked back inside the hut. "Does he really think that stalling for time   
  
will save his life?"   
  
Rhea looked at her queen. "He is using this time to rest and to understand Ali,   
  
which is more than I can say for you."   
  
Cyane stared at Rhea coldly. "When this is over, you are banished from this   
  
tribe."   
  
Rhea pulled herself up proudly, meeting her queen's gaze unflinchingly. "When   
  
Joxer brings Gabrielle home, it may not be your decision to make."   
  
At that, Cyane turned and stalked from the hut. She stooped outside the door,   
  
trying to bring her temper under control. As queen, she knew that she had to be   
  
there in that hut, but she hated the sight of Joxer, hated that he seemed to so   
  
easily overcome each and every test. She bit back her anger and walked back   
  
inside the hut to await Joxer's -- and her own -- fate.   
  
When the song was finished, Ali waited for Joxer to laugh at her and was   
  
surprised when he did not. Instead, he looked rather thoughtful. He pulled   
  
himself up and looked over to her.   
  
"You have a nice voice," he told her honestly. "You just aren't using it   
  
correctly. You're trying to sing outside your range and you're breathing wrong   
  
too."   
  
"I don't understand what you mean," Ali said indignantly.   
  
"You're singing high. Why don't you try singing low, from way down in your   
  
belly?" he suggested.   
  
"I always sing high," she said.   
  
"That might be your problem, since not everyone can sing high. Here, let me show   
  
you." He started to play the same song as before, but this time in a lower key.   
  
"Go ahead and try singing it in this key."   
  
Ali raised her voice to sing once again, and this time when the song was   
  
finished, she was surprised when Arose jumped up and clapped enthusiastically.   
  
"Oh, Ali, that was amazing! You can sing!"   
  
The large Amazon began blushing furiously. "Thank you, Arose, and thank you,   
  
little man." She stood up and offered him her hand. "I think we'd better go over   
  
and retrieve your lady friend."   
  
Joxer stared at her, amazed. "But what about our fight?"   
  
Ali smiled down at him. "What about it? You would lose, of course, and   
  
besides... You pass this test. You have shown me how to use my voice, and for   
  
that, I am grateful."   
  
She led Joxer to her boat and helped him cast off. He paddled to the other side   
  
slowly, completely confused and exhausted, but filled with joy. He lifted   
  
Gabrielle from where she sat on the log and carefully placed her into the boat.   
  
When he finally reached the other side, Ali handed him a shiny green medal.   
  
"You earned this, Mighty Warrior," she said quietly. "Be careful, but do not   
  
lose your wisdom. It will get you through the next tests."   
  
Joxer nodded at her, watching as Ali and Arose got into the boat and began to   
  
float away on the river's current. He waved, then turned to Gabrielle. He took   
  
her hand in his firmly and began to lead her down the forest path.   
  
"Well, Gabby, that's three down... Seven to go!"   
  
Joxer took Gabrielle's hand and started down the path. "Hey, wait up!" a voice   
  
called behind him.   
  
He looked over his shoulder and saw Arose running up the path. "Hey, I thought   
  
I'd join you," she told him.   
  
Joxer smiled. "Uh, thanks anyway, but you don't have to stay with me for the   
  
other tests."   
  
Arose grinned right back at him. "Nope! I'm coming with you and the Queen.   
  
You'll definitely need my warrior skills."   
  
Joxer rolled his eyes. "Oh, all right, you can come with us but you can't try to   
  
help me with the tests. Okay?"   
  
The young Amazon nodded. "Okay, I won't. Just hope you're smart enough for this   
  
next one."   
  
"What do you mean by that?" Joxer asked indignantly, then sighed and shook his   
  
head. "Never mind, I don't want to know."   
  
It seemed as if they had been walking for hours with Joxer holding tightly to   
  
Gabrielle's hand. The terrain had changed so quickly that he had to spend extra   
  
time making sure that she didn't trip over any stones or branches in the path,   
  
as well as watching where he placed his own feet. Soon there was a break in the   
  
forest and before them stood a large mountain of rock. Joxer quickly searched   
  
for a way around, but the path led straight up the steep mountainside.   
  
Joxer sighed. "Well, I guess we climb." He looked up, shading his eyes from the   
  
stark red sun of the Amazon Underworld. "Jeez, I can't even see the top of this   
  
thing. I guess this must be part of the next test."   
  
Suddenly the rocks of the mountain began to quake and then took on the   
  
appearance of a woman's face. "Oh, hello," the rock-woman said in a booming,   
  
hollow voice. "You must be that dork I keep hearing about. I have to admit that   
  
I'm surprised you got this far, though I know my test is the end of the line for   
  
you."   
  
Joxer sighed again, annoyed. "Look, I'm getting just a little bit tired of these   
  
putdowns!" he snapped. "I've passed every last one of these tests so far. So all   
  
I gotta say is this: bring it on, Mountain Lady!"   
  
The mountain Amazon laughed. "Very well, Joxer the Mighty Dork. My test consists   
  
of three riddles. Pass my test and I'll let you live to see the next one."   
  
"Riddles?" Joxer asked, grinning widely. "I'm great with riddles! Go right on   
  
ahead!"   
  
"Not so fast, dork! You must give me a riddle first, not the other way around.   
  
But remember, if you don't stump me, your life is forfeit."   
  
Xena and Cyane watched this exchange from inside the ceremonial hut with worried   
  
expressions on their faces. The Amazon turned to Xena with a frown. "Misty is   
  
really good at riddles. Do you think that Joxer can stump her?"   
  
Xena returned her gaze calmly, arching an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"   
  
Cyane dropped her head, biting her bottom lip. "I-I think I was wrong about   
  
him," she murmured, much to Xena's surprise. "He deserves to be the one to bring   
  
back Queen Gabrielle. He's a good man despite what happened."   
  
Xena couldn't suppress a smile. "Why the sudden change of heart?"   
  
"Maybe it's because now that I see him in the Amazon Underworld I'm seeing the   
  
real man, not the man who brought shame to my village so long ago," the Amazon   
  
replied slowly.   
  
Xena nodded, reaching out to take Cyane's hand. She squeezed it firmly and gave   
  
her a warm, hopeful smile. "This test is a hard one, but I know that Joxer will   
  
try his best."   
  
"Okay... Three riddles..." Joxer muttered to himself, nodding his head. He   
  
turned to the mountain Amazon. "Do you want them all at once, or one at a time?"   
  
The mountain shook a little with laughter. "I want one riddle each day, three   
  
days in all. You may begin now. And remember, you must stump me."   
  
"Okay, here goes," Joxer crossed his arms over his chest and smiled up at the   
  
mountain. "What is something everyone needs? It can't be seen nor touched, yet   
  
it can be captured and you can feel it."   
  
Misty the mountain Amazon smiled down at Joxer. "Come back tomorrow and I'll   
  
have your answer." Then the rocks shifted and the face vanished. It was just a   
  
mountain once more.   
  
Joxer stood there in place for one long moment in shock. He couldn't believe it!   
  
After all these tests, after everything the Amazons of the Underworld had put   
  
him through to win back his beloved Gabrielle, they'd make him wait for his   
  
answer. They never waited for him, not even when he battled with Ali when he was   
  
dead tired from his swim in the Neverending River. Artemis herself had to step   
  
in to make sure that it was a fair test. Now he was even more exhausted, with   
  
five more tests ahead of him to go. He had absolutely no intention of waiting   
  
for this mountain woman to give her reply!   
  
He walked up to the nearest boulder and began to pound on it with his fists in   
  
frustration. "Wait a minute! Come back and give me your answer right now! This   
  
isn't fair!" he yelled, and added a kick for good measure, wincing in pain as he   
  
hopped up and down because he hurt his foot. "I think you're afraid to answer my   
  
riddle right away because you're too dumb to know the right answer!"   
  
At this the mountain began to quake violently, throwing Joxer and his two   
  
companions off their feet. "Now you've done it!" Arose cried, staring at Joxer   
  
with wide eyes. "What are you, nuts?"   
  
"How dare you!" the booming voice of the mountain lady cried out, and the earth   
  
shook at the sound of her voice. "Leave me now and you'll get your answer in the   
  
morning!"   
  
Joxer's face turned what Arose formerly thought of as an impossible shade of   
  
crimson. "GIVE ME YOUR ANSWER NOW, YOU -- YOU BIG PHONY!"   
  
Rocks and stones began to roll off the mountainside, pelting them mercilessly.   
  
Joxer managed to climb to his feet and helped Arose get Gabrielle to the safety   
  
of the forest before a large rock hit him square in the back and knocked him   
  
over. He let out a muffled yell as another larger rock came down and pinned him   
  
to the ground. Then the mountain stopped quaking, and Arose left Gabrielle at   
  
the edge of the forest to run over to his side.   
  
"Joxer!" she cried, taking his hand in hers. "Are you hurt?"   
  
He laughed weakly. "I guess calling her a phony wasn't such a good idea."   
  
"No, I guess it wasn't," Arose said, smiling in relief. "Can you move?"   
  
Joxer shook his head. "No, I can't." He squirmed a little under the rock and   
  
tried to pull himself from underneath, but discovered that he couldn't move an   
  
inch. He discontinued his futile attempts to free himself and went pale at once,   
  
looking about frantically.   
  
"Arose, where is Gabrielle?! Is she all right?!"   
  
"She's fine, Joxer. The mountain won't hurt her." Arose stood and tried to throw   
  
her weight against the rock that had him pinned. "I wish that Ali were here. She   
  
could move this rock with no trouble."   
  
Joxer laid his head back and thought for a long moment. "We won't get this rock   
  
off of me with strength, Arose. I think the only way to get out of this mess is   
  
for me to apologize for being a jerk," he told the young Amazon.   
  
"Um... err... mountain lady? Miss Amazon?" he called out sheepishly, wringing   
  
his hands together anxiously. "I'm really very, very sorry that I called you   
  
names. I know that it wasn't nice of me to do that, but I was just a little   
  
upset that I had to wait. I thought that since you're so good at riddles, you'd   
  
answer me right away."   
  
The rock that pinned Joxer began to move, floating lightly off of his legs and   
  
gently settling into the ground above ten feet away. Arose helped him sit up,   
  
and she went to check if either of his legs had been broken when the rock   
  
slammed into him. They were both relieved to find that he was bruised and   
  
battered, but otherwise uninjured.   
  
"Boy," he said with a sigh. "I guess she forgave me, then. I'm lucky that my leg   
  
isn't broken after all that."   
  
Arose nodded in agreement. "Your leg may not be broken here in the Amazon   
  
Underworld, but I have a feeling that your leg in the real world has been."   
  
Joxer thought about this. "Wow, I never thought of that." He walked over to   
  
where Gabrielle stood at the edge of the forest and took her hand. "It'll be   
  
worth it though when I get Gabrielle back. I'd walk on crutches for the rest of   
  
my life if I could have her with me again," he sighed as he gazed into her   
  
beautiful but expressionless eyes. "I wish it were morning."   
  
"Why?" Arose asked. "Misty will get that riddle right, Joxer. It's so easy that   
  
even I know the answer, and I'm terrible with riddles."   
  
Joxer said nothing as he led Gabrielle back to the clearing. He went to gather   
  
some leaves from the forest and soon made a soft bed for his beloved. He gently   
  
helped her lay down, murmuring, "It's time to rest now, Gabby. In the morning   
  
I'll face this mountain again."   
  
Arose stared at him blankly. "Why did you do that? Gabrielle isn't there. She   
  
can't hear you. She's not in that body."   
  
Joxer sighed again and returned the young Amazon's gaze wearily. "I have to   
  
protect her, Arose. Come on, let's get some sleep."   
  
"I don't need sleep and neither does she," she replied.   
  
Joxer shrugged, smiling. "I know that. I just figured that sleeping would help   
  
the night go by faster."   
  
Arose chuckled. "Joxer, the nights are short here." She pointed to the eastern   
  
sky. "See? The sun's already coming up."   
  
Joxer followed the direction she was pointing and saw that the sun was indeed   
  
beginning to rise already. As soon as the sun's rays touched the mountainside,   
  
it shook and the rocks shifted, revealing the woman's face once again.   
  
"I have your answer, dork," the mountain said mockingly. "The answer to your   
  
riddle is air."   
  
"Told you it was too easy," Arose muttered sadly, kicking at a nearby pebble in   
  
frustration.   
  
Joxer's face broke out into a beautiful grin, and he walked up to the face of   
  
the mountainside. "Air isn't the right answer," he said triumphantly.   
  
The mountain woman stared at him. "What do you mean, not the right answer?   
  
You've lost, Joxer the Not-So-Mighty!"   
  
Joxer stood his ground firmly, unfazed. "Air seems to be the obvious answer, but   
  
it's not the right one."   
  
The mountainside trembled with anger. "I will prove to you that air is the right   
  
answer. All I have to do is strike you down. Then we will all know who is right   
  
and who is dead."   
  
"And if I don't die?" Joxer challenged.   
  
"Then--" the mountain Amazon paused, then scowled. "Then you are correct and   
  
there is indeed another answer to your riddle."   
  
"Then strike me down."   
  
Arose grabbed him by the shoulders. "Are you nuts?"   
  
He shook her off stubbornly. "No, I'm not nuts. I know I'm right and I'm not   
  
afraid to prove it!"   
  
Cyane turned to Xena. "He is nuts, you know."   
  
Xena's lips curved up into the slightest smile. "He knows something that the   
  
rest of us don't. Let's watch and see what happens."   
  
The mountain Amazon's granite eyes began to glow and a beam of pure fiery light   
  
shot down from them and hit Joxer in the chest full force. Arose turned away   
  
with a cry. She could not bear to see the bumbling hero die in such a horrible   
  
way. There was a gasp of disbelief from the mountain, and Arose turned back   
  
around to find that Joxer was still standing there in front of the mountain,   
  
untouched.   
  
"You're alive!" Arose cried happily. "But how?"   
  
The mountain Amazon stared openly in shock. "There is another answer to the   
  
riddle. But... Air is the only one I can think of." She paused, then closed her   
  
eyes briefly out of respect for the warrior wannabe. "You won this round, Joxer.   
  
What is the true answer to your riddle?"   
  
Joxer turned to where Gabrielle still lay on the bed he had made for her and   
  
smiled warmly. "The answer is simple," he said, turning back to the mountain   
  
Amazon and placing a single hand on his chest. "The answer is my heart. I know   
  
it's there even if I can't see it. I need it to be alive. I can't touch it, but   
  
I feel it when it's been broken as it has been many times in the past. But most   
  
of all, when Gabrielle said she loved me, she captured it. My heart belongs to   
  
no one but Gabrielle."   
  
Arose felt tears in her eyes at his words, but she waited for the mountain   
  
Amazon to speak first. "Very clever, Joxer," the mountain rumbled. "I am very   
  
pleased. Now it is my turn. Are you ready?"   
  
Joxer nodded briefly. "Yes, I am ready. Bring on your riddle."   
  
"Very well, Joxer, but remember, it's a very hard riddle and one of my best. No   
  
one has ever guessed correctly."   
  
He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay, stop bragging already and just give   
  
me the darn riddle."   
  
The mountain cleared her voice. "My riddle is this: What animal can jump higher   
  
than a house?"   
  
Joxer stared up into the stone face's eyes. "Is that it? That's your riddle?"   
  
"What's the matter?" the mountain Amazon asked mockingly. "Can't the Mighty Dork   
  
answer it?"   
  
Joxer sat down on the ground, hard, placing his head in his hands and making a   
  
strange, strangled noise. Arose approached him slowly, placing her hand upon his   
  
shoulder gently. "It's okay, Joxer. Don't cry. I'll look after Queen Gabrielle   
  
for you."   
  
Joxer finally looked up at Arose and she saw that he was not crying, but   
  
laughing hysterically. "I- hee hee! I know the answer!"   
  
"Oh yeah?" the mountainside replied snidely. "Then tell me what you think it is,   
  
o Dork."   
  
"The answer is that all animals can jump higher than a house. Houses can't   
  
jump."   
  
The mountain Amazon suddenly began to laugh. "I like you, Joxer. You're really   
  
good at riddles. I don't think we need to prove this with any more riddles. You   
  
three may pass."   
  
A purple medal appeared at the base of the mountain and when Joxer went to pick   
  
it up, the mountainside simply vanished. He looked and saw that there were   
  
fields of daisies spread out before them, as far as the eye could see. He bent   
  
down to pick one for Gabrielle then stopped himself. He went and grabbed both   
  
Arose and Gabrielle and began to lead them into the daisies.   
  
"You know, Joxer... I think Queen Gabrielle was really smart when she chose   
  
you," Arose told him thoughtfully.   
  
"I am really beginning to like that dork," Cyane admitted grudgingly.   
  
Xena hid a smile behind her hand as they watched the three continue their   
  
journey in the Amazon Underworld.   
  
They had been walking for several days, and Arose was beginning to feel very   
  
restless. "Man, where's the next test? It's been days!" She kicked her feet at   
  
several flowers in frustration. "Ugh! If I see another daisy, I'll scream!"   
  
Joxer merely smiled. "I like daisies. They're Gabby's favorite flower."   
  
"Well, whoopee for her," the young Amazon grumbled in frustration. "But I need   
  
action! I thrive on it." She took out her sword and swung it around carelessly.   
  
"Hey, watch where you swing that thing, okay?" Joxer cried out in alarm, pulling   
  
Gabrielle out of the way just before the young Amazon would have cut her on the   
  
arm. "Jeez, now I know how Xena and Gabrielle feel!"   
  
Arose furrowed her brow at his words. "What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
Joxer was thinking of a way to answer her when something flew past him. It had   
  
happened so quickly that he wasn't sure if he had seen anything at all. Suddenly   
  
an auburn-haired Amazon dressed in a short leather skirt and an ornately   
  
decorated bronze breastplate appeared in front of him.   
  
"Joxer the Mighty?" the Amazon asked.   
  
Joxer nodded, momentarily dumbstruck.   
  
"My name is Ariel," the Amazon said in a strong, friendly voice. She offered her   
  
hand and Joxer took it in his own briefly. "Nice to meet you, Joxer. And you   
  
are?" Her eyebrows rose as she turned her gaze to Arose.   
  
Arose jumped a little in surprise. "Arose. My name is Arose. I am Joxer the   
  
Mighty's loyal friend and traveling companion."   
  
Ariel smiled. "I see." She turned to Joxer. "Are you ready for your next test,   
  
Joxer?"   
  
He straightened himself. "Yes, I am ready."   
  
"Okay, then. You must compete in a foot race with me from where we stand now to   
  
the top of that cliff."   
  
"Okay," Joxer said. "That sounds easy enough."   
  
Ariel held up a hand, cautioning him. "There is more to this test, Joxer. As we   
  
race, you must gather three pomegranates that have been placed along the trail.   
  
If you reach the summit without the fruit, you fail the test."   
  
Joxer nodded again and turned to Arose with a smile. "I know now why you are   
  
here. Please watch over Gabrielle for me."   
  
Arose stood tall, then leaned in and softly kissed Joxer on the cheek. "I will   
  
watch the Queen with my life. You just concentrate on winning that race, huh?"   
  
Joxer blushed a little and grinned at the young Amazon. "I'm ready now," he   
  
said, turning to Ariel.   
  
Ariel drew a long line in the dirt with her toe and crouched at the line. Joxer   
  
followed her example as Ariel turned to Arose. "You say when to go, sister."   
  
Arose grinned. "On your mark... Get set... GO!"   
  
Ariel took off in a blur of bronze, leaving Joxer spluttering in the dust. He   
  
rubbed the sand from his face and took off as well.   
  
Arose stood with Gabrielle at the starting line, wondering how she would ever   
  
get her Queen to the summit, when a voice spoke out of thin air - Artemis.   
  
"Arose, take Gabrielle's hand and I will take you both to the end of the race."   
  
The young Amazon nodded, taking Gabrielle's hand. Before she could say, "Yes, my   
  
Goddess," she found that they were both already at the end of the race, waiting   
  
for their champion, Joxer.   
  
Joxer was running as fast as he could, his breathing soon becoming rather   
  
labored. He spotted the first pomegranate lying in the middle of the trail ahead   
  
of him. He quickly reached down and scooped it into his arms without losing a   
  
step. He placed it in his pocket and kept up his speed.   
  
He realized that he could no longer see Ariel running ahead of him, but he knew   
  
that he had to keep going for Gabrielle, Arose, and even for himself. He came to   
  
a screeching halt when the trail ended in a run-down bridge at another river.   
  
"Oh boy," he thought to himself. "This bridge doesn't look like it'd hold the   
  
weight of a dog, let alone me!"   
  
After a few minutes of looking around frantically for another way – any way, he   
  
realized with a sinking heart that the bridge was the only other way across. He   
  
really didn't feel like taking yet another swim. He then spotted the second   
  
pomegranate sitting right in the middle of the bridge.   
  
"Think, Joxer... If you try to cross that bridge, there's a good chance it'll   
  
send you and the pomegranate into the water," he said to himself out loud,   
  
looking down at the swiftly flowing river water at his feet. He gulped.   
  
"There's gotta be another way to get that pomegranate. Think, Jox, think!"   
  
He sighed, then slowly began to ease himself into the river water, tightly   
  
holding onto the rope of the bridge. He moved slowly and carefully, soon losing   
  
his footing on the ground as the water was rough and moved very quickly. Soon he   
  
found himself right beneath where the pomegranate lay on the wooden planks and   
  
took one hand off the rope to grab the fruit. The moment he had it in his hand,   
  
a wave rose up and hit him full-force in the face.   
  
He lost hold of the bridge and the unforgiving river pulled him downstream, the   
  
waves pushing him into rocks and covering his head.   
  
"Gabrielle!" he cried, still grasping onto the pomegranate tightly. He fought to   
  
keep his head above the water, grasping at rocks with his free hand. He was so   
  
tired, exhausted by his travels and the tests, and his hope began to leave him.   
  
He was losing his fight against the river, and he knew it. He was pulled under   
  
by the waves once again, the image of his beloved Gabrielle glowing underneath   
  
his eyelids as his mouth and nose were filled by the icy cold river water.   
  
Suddenly, Joxer felt himself being lifted and set down onto a warm, hard   
  
surface. He coughed and retched up the foul-tasting river water, then lay down   
  
again for a long moment. As soon as he felt he was able, he opened his eyes and   
  
found himself staring up into the smiling face of the Amazon Ali.   
  
"Hey, little man, I thought that you had already had enough of this river!" she   
  
joked.   
  
Joxer quickly sat up, coughing again. "The race!" he cried. "I've gotta finish   
  
the race!" He patted his pockets, then looked around him frantically.   
  
"Oh no, the pomegranates are gone!"   
  
Ali grinned, then pulled two pomegranates out of her traveling pack. "Looking   
  
for these?" she asked, holding them out to him.   
  
He grabbed them quickly, holding them to his chest. "Thank you!" he breathed.   
  
Ali rowed her boat to the edge of the river and pushed him out of it roughly.   
  
"You'd better hurry, little man. Now run!"   
  
Joxer thanked her again and took off through the woods. He soon stumbled onto   
  
another trail that led him to the cliff. There on a large boulder next to the   
  
main trail sat the third and final pomegranate. He scooped it up, putting all   
  
three of the fruit back into his pockets, and started climbing the cliff's face.   
  
He knew as he carefully picked his way up the cliff that Ariel had already   
  
reached the finish line. There was no way that he could have ever beaten her,   
  
but he had to at least finish the race. Joxer the Mighty was no quitter!   
  
He was concentrating so hard on his climbing that he almost didn't hear the   
  
voice weakly calling out to him. He stopped in surprise and heard the voice   
  
again, "Please, please help me!"   
  
He looked all around, then finally saw the Amazon, Ariel, hanging onto the cliff   
  
face a little ways below him. She looked pale and tired, and he realized that   
  
she was in some pain. Her foot seemed to be caught in the rocks, and it was all   
  
she could do to keep hanging on.   
  
Joxer gulped, looking up at the summit of the cliff where Arose stood looking   
  
down at him, then back to Ariel. He knew he could win the race now, with Ariel   
  
stuck on the cliff, but he also knew that he couldn't just leave her there when   
  
she was in trouble. He shook his head, then rested his cheek against the cool,   
  
rough rock for one long moment before beginning his descent towards the hurt   
  
Amazon woman.   
  
"I will get you out of here, Ariel," he told her. She just stared at him with   
  
wide, scared green eyes. He patted her shoulder gently. "It's okay. Just trust   
  
me."   
  
She finally nodded at him, closing her eyes tightly as Joxer moved further down   
  
the cliff to take a look at where her foot was stuck. Her ankle looked bruised   
  
and swollen, but he didn't think that it was broken. She yelped as he carefully   
  
took her heel and pulled it gently from under the rock ledge, but sighed in   
  
relief as he massaged it to double-check for broken bones.   
  
"I think it's just a bad sprain, but you shouldn't try and climb the rest of the   
  
way by yourself." He pulled himself up beside her and looped his arm around her   
  
waist. "Here, hold onto me tight and I'll take you up."   
  
Ariel swallowed thickly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders tightly. When he   
  
was sure that she wasn't going to lose her hold, he started up the cliff face   
  
slowly, taking them both to safety.   
  
Cyane stared at the scene before her in awe. "He's the bravest man I've ever   
  
seen – or the craziest. He's given up the race to save his competitor."   
  
Xena nodded, smiling proudly. "Yes, I know."   
  
When they reached the top, Arose grabbed onto Ariel and helped her over to a   
  
nearby boulder. Joxer sat at the edge of the cliff, breathing heavily and   
  
tiredly, happy to see Gabrielle and his young Amazon friend once again.   
  
"You have passed the fifth test, Mighty Warrior," Ariel said from her place on   
  
the boulder. "Come and collect your medal."   
  
Joxer stared at her in shock. "B-But how? We both got here at the same time, and   
  
I think I lost all the pomegranates."   
  
Ariel smiled. "You came back and helped me to safety even though you knew that   
  
you could've been victorious had you left me there. You are a true and loyal   
  
Amazon warrior. I wish you luck on your next test."   
  
Joxer climbed to his feet and walked to Ariel. He took the medal from her and   
  
smiled. "Thank you."   
  
She took his hand in a display of deep respect. "Queen Gabrielle has chosen   
  
wisely," she told him softly.   
  
Joxer blushed and waved her comment aside. "Thanks, Ariel." He then turned to   
  
Arose and Gabrielle. "So... Are you two ready?"   
  
Arose grinned, nodding. "I am, and I believe that Queen Gabrielle is, too."   
  
TBC 


	3. My Cup Runneth Over 3

My Cup Runneth Over, part 3  
  
by Susan Owens   
  
Joxer returned the smile and took Gabrielle's hand in his. "Okay, let's go."   
  
The three companions traveled along the trail, with Arose in the lead as their   
  
lookout. Joxer watched the young Amazon for a long time before turning to   
  
Gabrielle.   
  
"You know, Gabs? I think Arose would have been one heck of an Amazon if she   
  
hadn't died so young," he said aloud. "She has the know-how but not the skill. I   
  
mean... Well... You know what I mean. She's got the heart to do great things.   
  
You'd think she's kinda like me, I guess."   
  
Arose called over her shoulder to alert him about a tree that had fallen onto   
  
the path, partially blocking it. He smiled as he helped Gabrielle's body over   
  
the obstacle, and continued to watch Arose as she bumbled along ahead of them,   
  
her expression focused and alert as her gaze scanned the terrain before them.   
  
"I hope someday that someone will come and free Arose from this place," he said,   
  
a little wistful. "I know that if she had a good teacher like Cyane, she could   
  
be a great warrior. I know that Cyane doesn't think much of me Gabs, but I   
  
recognize a good and fair warrior when I see one. She kinda reminds me a little   
  
of Xena, in fact..."   
  
Arose suddenly cried out and leapt into a clump of bushes alongside the trail.   
  
There was much thrashing and shouting, then a very angry and disheveled robin   
  
flew up from the bushes to sit on a branch above, chattering indignantly to   
  
anyone within earshot. The young Amazon's head appeared from between the leaves,   
  
her cheeks flushed crimson with embarrassment.   
  
"I'm okay! It's all under control here!" she announced.   
  
Joxer shook his head, feeling a pang of familiarity at the sight of Arose   
  
muttering to herself and picking twigs from her hair. "C'mon, Gabby," he said.   
  
"We'd better catch up with Arose."   
  
Cyane could do little but stare at the scene before them as she took in all that   
  
Joxer had to say about her. "I didn't know he thought so highly of me,"she   
  
murmured.   
  
"Joxer's always been a good judge of character," Xena replied, not taking her   
  
eyes away from where Joxer lay.   
  
Cyane nodded, feeling humbled and a little bit guilty about the way she had   
  
treated Joxer in the past. She knew she shouldn't have ever doubted Gabrielle   
  
and Xena's praise for the bumbling hero. Test after test in the Amazon   
  
Underworld, he had proved himself to be rather Mighty in heart and in deed.   
  
When Joxer and Gabrielle caught up with Arose, she had finished brushing herself   
  
off and was staring down into a valley. The expression on her face was distant   
  
and conflicted.   
  
"We will soon reach the next test," she said quietly.   
  
She very suddenly turned to Joxer, taking his free hand in hers.   
  
"Joxer...Please. When you save Queen Gabrielle--" She paused, and he was shocked   
  
to realize that her eyes glistened with tears. "Joxer, please stay here with me.   
  
I love you."   
  
Joxer was stunned by the young Amazon's words, but he caught himself and smiled   
  
down at her gently. "Arose, I'm really sorry. You know that my heart belongs to   
  
Gabrielle."   
  
The Amazon scrubbed the tears away from her eyes and gazed up at him,resolute.   
  
"But I love you Joxer, with all of my heart. I knew from the moment I met you   
  
that I had fallen for you. Please stay with me," she pleaded softly.   
  
Joxer kindly brushed an errant lock of hair from her eyes. "Arose, I will always   
  
be your friend, but I'm too old for you. Why, you couldn't have been more than   
  
15 years old when you came here to the Underworld."   
  
Arose set her jaw stubbornly, pulling away from him. "I am not 15! I am 16 and   
  
you are not too old for me!" She stomped her foot for good measure. "I can't   
  
help it that I'm in love with you! I- I love you so much!" She suddenly turned   
  
and ran away from him. Joxer immediately ran after her and caught her by the   
  
arm.   
  
"Let go of me!" she snarled, trying to pull away from his grip and failing.   
  
"Arose!" Joxer cried, ignoring her venomous glare as he gazed into her eyes.   
  
"Arose, please! Listen to me! There's someone out there for you, someone who   
  
will love you the way that you deserve to be loved."   
  
She shook her head furiously but he held on fast. "I'll always, always be your   
  
friend but I can't love you romantically. I'm so sorry, Arose. I don't want to   
  
hurt you. I'm sorry."   
  
As a last-ditch, desperate effort, Arose grabbed Joxer, pulling him close to her   
  
and kissing him passionately. A sob caught in her throat when she realized that   
  
he did not return her urgent caresses. He pulled away from her, his eyes sad.   
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.   
  
She turned away from him, pulling the back of her hand across her eyes before   
  
nodding to herself. "I'm sorry too, Joxer. I'm sorry that I'm in love with you.   
  
I'm sorry that I always will love you. And I'm really sorry that I kissed you."   
  
The last words were uttered bitterly. Joxer watched sadly as she abruptly walked   
  
away from him, her head down. With a soft sigh, he collected Gabrielle, took her   
  
hand, and solemnly followed the young Amazon as she picked her way along the   
  
path.   
  
It wasn't long before they had made their way down into the valley. Joxer had to   
  
stop and stare for a very long time. He had seen many valleys in his time, but   
  
never one that looked like this.   
  
There were walls that stood ten feet high. There was something quite like a   
  
tunnel to crawl through, and rows of chariot wheels laid over on their sides on   
  
the sandy earth.   
  
"We have arrived," Arose told him, looking around. "This is your next test...   
  
The Obstacle Course."   
  
Joxer just continued to stare, dumbfounded. Arose walked down to the "Obstacle   
  
Course," and after shaking himself, Joxer took Gabrielle's hand and followed.   
  
When they reached Arose, she was looking around curiously. "I wonder which   
  
Amazon is in charge of this test--"   
  
Suddenly, all three were bombarded by the piercing sound of a whistle.   
  
"All right, you maggots, look alive! This ain't no playground! Drop and give me   
  
fifty!"   
  
Joxer's jaw dropped when an Amazon appeared before him, wearing the   
  
strangest-looking clothes he had ever seen. Her heavily-starched and neatly   
  
pleated garb was all in shades of green with a strange weapon strapped to her   
  
side and an odd round helmet on her head. She also carried a small, tapered   
  
black whip under one arm. Joxer cried out when she lashed out at him with it   
  
without warning.   
  
"OW! That really stings!" he yelled, sucking on the fingers the Amazon had   
  
lashed.   
  
"You pansy!" the green-clad Amazon warrior shouted, her voice dripping with   
  
disgust. "I said drop and give me fifty, soldier!"   
  
"Fifty?" Joxer cried, fast becoming completely and utterly confused. "Fifty   
  
WHAT??!"   
  
The Amazon looked scandalized that he dared to question her authority. "I will   
  
not have my orders disobeyed, soldier! Now drop and give me fifty! NOW!" she   
  
roared.   
  
Arose frantically grabbed Joxer's arm and pulled him down to the ground.   
  
"Joxer!" she hissed. "She wants you to do fifty push-ups."   
  
"Push-ups?" he hissed back, panicking a little. "What the heck are push-ups?"   
  
"Just watch!"   
  
Arose straightened herself out, her toes and palms the only part of her body   
  
that touched the ground. She began to bend her arms at the elbow, lowering her   
  
body about halfway before pulling herself up and straightening her arms again.   
  
He watched carefully and soon caught on to what she was doing. His arms ached   
  
fiercely by the time he counted to fifty, but he had made it so he proudly   
  
climbed to his feet and stood tall.   
  
"DID I SAY YOU WERE DONE?" the Amazon yelled.   
  
He flinched a little, deflating. "Um... No?"   
  
The Amazon narrowed her eyes and approached him, pushing her face just inches   
  
from his. "You will address me as Sergeant and you will speak loudly and   
  
clearly. Do I make myself clear, soldier?" she said menacingly, spittle flying   
  
from her mouth and showering his face.   
  
"Yes, Sergeant," Joxer mumbled, not daring to wipe the mess away.   
  
"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" the Amazon roared, showering him again.   
  
"YES SERGEANT!"   
  
The Amazon sergeant nodded her head, pleased at his response. "So, you're here   
  
to try your hand at the Obstacle Course. Is that right?"   
  
"YES SERGEANT!"   
  
"Do you really think you've got the guts, soldier?"   
  
"YES SERGEANT!" Joxer's ears began to ring and his voice was getting hoarse with   
  
all the shouting and carrying on. He wasn't used to conversing like this.   
  
"Well, I don't think you do. You're a Mama's Boy, aren't you soldier?   
  
You're a pansy Mama's Boy, isn't that right?"   
  
Joxer just stared at her, goggle-eyed.   
  
"Don't eyeball me, boy!" she shouted, cracking her whip against her leg.   
  
He gulped loudly and quickly moved his gaze to look at Gabrielle instead Boy...   
  
She sure was asking for it, wasn't she? he thought to himself, but knew that he   
  
would be better off if he played along with the Amazon Sergeant's game.   
  
"YES SERGEANT, I AM A MAMA'S BOY!" he cried enthusiastically.   
  
Arose clapped her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter, but the   
  
Sergeant suddenly turned, noticing the young Amazon for the first time.   
  
"What's so funny, soldier? Drop and give me fifty!"   
  
Arose opened her mouth in protest. "But I'm not the one doing the test!"   
  
The Amazon Sergeant cracked her whip impatiently in the air. "Do as you're   
  
told!" She then turned her attention to the vacant-eyed Gabrielle. "You too,   
  
Blondie! Drop and give me fifty!"   
  
Of course, Gabrielle did not respond to the Sergeant's command. The Amazon   
  
reached up to strike her with the whip, and Joxer leaped forward with a shout,   
  
blocking his beloved from the Amazon's blow. Although his face stung from the   
  
Sergeant's whip, he stood firmly between her and Gabrielle.   
  
"You can yell at me, you can call me anything you like, but don't you dare raise   
  
a hand to Gabrielle," he told her in a low, dangerous voice, sounding just like   
  
Jett.   
  
The Sergeant gave him a genuinely pleased smile. "That was part of the test,   
  
soldier. I'm glad to see that Queen Gabrielle is in good hands. Are you ready   
  
for the remainder of your test?"   
  
"Yes," he replied.   
  
"Okay then, soldier. You must run this obstacle course. If you make it through,   
  
you'll pass this test. If you don't, you'll return to you own world without   
  
Queen Gabrielle. So you understand? Miss just one obstacle and you're through."   
  
Joxer nodded vigorously and gulped loudly.   
  
"Okay, here's what you must do. First, you have to crawl under a briar patch,   
  
then scale that wall, swing across that small creek over there, run through that   
  
line of chariot wheels, and then crawl through that small tunnel before you   
  
hurry back here to me," the Sergeant explained quickly.   
  
"Is that all?" he asked her dryly.   
  
"No," she pulled out a length of dark cloth from her pocket. "You must be   
  
blindfolded."   
  
Damn. Joxer felt a wave of despair flow over him as the Sergeant handed the   
  
blindfold to Arose. The young Amazon approached him, reaching up to place the   
  
blindfold over his eyes carefully. She leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on   
  
the cheek.   
  
"I love you," she told him softly. "Good luck."   
  
Joxer could do little more than stand there blindly. "How am I supposed to   
  
finish this test if I can't see the course?" he demanded.   
  
"Use your other senses, Joxer!" a hauntingly familiar voice called out to him   
  
encouragingly. "You can do it! Believe in yourself, Joxer... I know I do! I   
  
believe in you!"   
  
He turned towards the sound of the voice, his heart in his throat. "I will,   
  
Gabrielle, for you I will!"   
  
He stood still for a long moment, listening to the sound of the wind brushing   
  
against everything around him. There was a soft whistling sound to his left and   
  
he turned towards it, thinking that it must be the briars that the wind was   
  
softly whistling through. He walked forward a few feet and yelped when his leg   
  
was poked by a sharp barb. He hunkered down on all fours and started to crawl   
  
underneath the blanket pointy briars, careful not to touch any more of the   
  
barbs.   
  
"Why did you use Queen Gabrielle's voice, sister?" the Sergeant asked the   
  
younger Amazon as they watched Joxer's progress from afar.   
  
Arose looked deeply sad, but firm in her resolve. "I want him to do this."   
  
"Yes, but if he fails he will return to his own world."   
  
"He won't fail. He can't fail. I want him to succeed."   
  
"Why?"   
  
Arose sucked in a breath. "Because I love him, sister. Even if he doesn't return   
  
the feeling, I want him to be happy. And if he wins back Queen Gabrielle, he'll   
  
be the happiest man on the face of this earth."   
  
The Amazon Sergeant nodded quietly, surprised by her sister's depth of feeling   
  
for the bumbling hero that was struggling in the briar patch before them.   
  
Joxer somehow made it through the briar patch with only a few scratches. He   
  
climbed to his feet, brushed himself off, then stopped and listened to   
  
everything around him. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hear the wall, so he   
  
tried to visualize where the wall was located in relation to the briar patch.   
  
"C'mon, Joxer... Think..." he muttered to himself. He started forward slowly,   
  
his arms held out before him in hopes of finding the wall. He stumbled about the   
  
same general area for a few minutes before getting frustrated and hurling   
  
himself forward with an angry cry. It was a sloppy way of going about it, but   
  
Joxer did manage to find the wall; he quite literally ran right into it. He lay   
  
still on the dirt, dazed by the startling blow he had taken to the head when he   
  
ran into the wall.   
  
Arose ran to his side, worried. "Joxer, are you all right?" she asked, her voice   
  
shaking a little.   
  
He continued to lie there for a long moment, waiting for the sparks to disappear   
  
from behind his eyelids. He slowly pulled himself to his feet, using the   
  
offending wall as support. "I am fine, Arose. Please let me finish this now."   
  
Arose said nothing more to him, then walked back over to stand beside Queen   
  
Gabrielle.   
  
"He is doing this for you," she said, not caring that Gabrielle couldn't hear   
  
her. "You are the luckiest woman alive, my Queen."   
  
Joxer felt his way slowly around the wall until he located a rope hanging down   
  
one side. He tugged on it briefly to test its strength, then heaved a sigh.   
  
"Well, if Autolycus can do this, so can I!"   
  
He began to climb the wall slowly and surely. He was almost halfway to the top   
  
of the wall when he somehow lost his bearing and fell back to the ground with a   
  
painful thump. He shook his head, rubbing his rear end with a hand before   
  
reaching out for the rope once again. He knew that as long as he did not give   
  
up, he could win this test.   
  
All through the evening the Mighty One tried his hardest to scale the wall. It   
  
seemed as though every time he thought he was at the top, he would slip and fall   
  
back to the ground. Arose turned to the Amazon Sergeant with tears in her eyes.   
  
"Can't you help him?"   
  
The Sergeant shook her head firmly. "I can only encourage him, nothing more,"   
  
she told Arose quietly. She then headed towards the wall, where Joxer was   
  
leaning heavily, bruised and dirty from his efforts.   
  
"You lily-livered maggot! My little old grandmother could scale this tiny little   
  
wall!" she yelled in his ear, startling him thoroughly.   
  
"I AM TRYING, DAMN IT!" he yelled back, frustrated.   
  
"BULL!" she spat. "You may as well give up now, soldier. You don't have it in   
  
you to scale this wall!"   
  
Joxer suddenly threw himself at the wall with an animal cry. "NOOOOO! I WILL DO   
  
THIS FOR GABRIELLE!"   
  
Somehow he had found a core of strength in him that he didn't even know he   
  
possessed. He was exhausted and every part of his body ached, but he pulled   
  
himself up the rope and over the wall, tumbling down the other side. He realized   
  
that he had finally made it over and leaped to his feet with a cry of joy.   
  
Arose reached over and hugged Gabrielle fiercely, tears of happiness in her   
  
eyes. "He did it, my Queen! Our Joxer did it!"   
  
"'Our' Joxer? Hmm. It looks like maybe Arose really does care a lot for him,"   
  
Eris murmured from her place next to Cyane. The other women in the hut nodded in   
  
agreement.   
  
"Yeah, I noticed," returned a worried Xena, frowning as she gazed down at the   
  
still form of her friend.   
  
Joxer calmed himself down and stood still once again to listen for the sound of   
  
the creek running through the obstacle course. He caught the sound and headed   
  
forward carefully.   
  
Arose's breath caught in her throat as she watched him search. "Oh, Queen   
  
Gabrielle, watch! He's doing this all for you!"   
  
She looked at Gabrielle's vacant body and was startled by the rush of resentment   
  
that came over her.   
  
"Why did I have to die so soon? I know that if I had lived I would be with Joxer   
  
now and maybe he would have loved me instead of you."   
  
As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them. She hung her head in   
  
shame. "I am sorry, my Queen. I know that he has chosen you, and with good   
  
reason. Please forgive my selfishness..."   
  
When she turned back to Joxer, she saw that he had found the platform and had   
  
swung across the creek successfully with only a little mud splashed on his pants   
  
to show for it. He had just managed to make his way through the chariot wheels   
  
without breaking a leg and was looking for the tunnel, but was going in the   
  
wrong direction.   
  
"Joxer! Joxer! Behind you!" she cried out in Gabrielle's voice, and the bumbling   
  
hero turned abruptly and smacked his foot into the side of the tunnel. He hopped   
  
around on his uninjured foot cursing out in pain before shaking it off and   
  
finding his way to the end of the tunnel. He climbed in and quickly found his   
  
way to the other side.   
  
"Now, Joxer! This way! Follow my voice!" Arose called, and Joxer followed the   
  
sound of her voice eagerly. He didn't stop until he smacked right into the   
  
Amazon Sergeant.   
  
"Very good, soldier!" the Sergeant exclaimed, pulling the blindfold from Joxer's   
  
eyes. "You passed my Obstacle Course. Here is your medal... Good luck on your   
  
next test 'cause you're gonna need it!"   
  
At that, the Amazon Obstacle Course and the Sergeant vanished from the valley.   
  
Joxer peered at the medal in his hand for a long moment before placing it around   
  
his neck with the others. Only four more to go, he thought to himself.   
  
He then turned to Arose and smiled. "I will have to visit Artemis' temple when I   
  
am finished with these tests and thank her."   
  
"What do you mean?" Arose asked, her head tilted to one side.   
  
"She helped me, Arose. Artemis let Gabrielle speak to me to give me   
  
encouragement throughout this test," he told her.   
  
Arose gazed at him glumly. "Yeah," she muttered. "That was nice of her."   
  
She shook herself suddenly and started walking through the valley, along the   
  
trail that had appeared after the Sergeant vanished. "Come on, then. The next   
  
test is waiting. I'll walk on ahead."   
  
Joxer took Gabrielle's hand and followed the young Amazon along the trail,   
  
watching her and wondering about the confession that she had made to him earlier   
  
in the day. He did care very deeply for the young Amazon girl.   
  
He felt badly about what had happened and hoped that they could still remain   
  
friends after everything was said and done.   
  
Arose kept walking ahead slowly, facing completely away from Joxer and Queen   
  
Gabrielle as they followed behind her. She didn't want to look at either of   
  
them; it hurt her too much to do so. She hurried along ahead faster as the tears   
  
began to fall down her face.   
  
She couldn't let him know how she felt.   
  
She couldn't let him see her crying.   
  
The Seventh Test   
  
Arose walked ahead, mumbling to herself miserably as she scouted the path. "Why   
  
did he have to show up here? Why am I so in love with him? Why am I hurting   
  
myself like this? He doesn't love me and he never will..."   
  
Joxer followed about ten paces behind the young Amazon, watching her solemnly.   
  
He found himself wishing that he could help her in some way, like he was helping   
  
Gabrielle. She was a good kid. No, not a kid, he corrected himself firmly, but a   
  
young lady. What could he possibly do to help her? He was jolted from his   
  
unhappy reverie when Arose suddenly turned and ran back towards them with a look   
  
of urgent terror on her face. "We've got to take a different path," she said   
  
abruptly, completely out of breath.   
  
Joxer tilted his head to the side, bemused. "Why? This is the path we were told   
  
to follow for the seventh test."   
  
"No!" Arose cried, then took a breath and repeated in a calmer tone, "No, we   
  
must not."   
  
Joxer stared at her, surprised at how frightened the young Amazon seemed. He   
  
took her carefully by the shoulders and turned her around to face him. "Why   
  
mustn't we, Arose? What are you afraid of?"   
  
Arose pulled away and set her jaw in a stubborn line. "I'm not afraid," she   
  
replied scornfully. "I'm an Amazon! Amazons fear nothing!"   
  
Joxer stifled a smile, nodding. "Okay, okay, I didn't mean it like that. But   
  
something's bothering you, Arose."   
  
Several emotions fought their way across her face before shame won out. She hung   
  
her head, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "I-I'm sorry, Joxer. I'm afraid."   
  
"Of what?" he asked gently. She raised her hand and pointed ahead of them. He   
  
raised his gaze from her pale face and trembling lips to the direction she   
  
indicated. His deep brown eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped slightly at what he   
  
saw.   
  
The sunny path they were presently standing upon seemed to wind down abruptly   
  
into a darkly forbidding, narrow course fraught with fallen branches and jagged   
  
stones. The trees on either side of the path were black, twisted and ugly,   
  
completely devoid of life, leaf or fruit. Their branches were heavily weighted   
  
with inky vines that hung down from above as if they were actively seeking an   
  
unsuspecting traveler to strangle the life from. It was hands-down the most   
  
horrible place he thought he would ever lay eyes on. What really made the   
  
looming forest so frightening was the complete and utter silence that blanketed   
  
the path. There was no birdsong, no leaves for the wind to rustle. It was a   
  
terrifyingly evil, sterile place. Joxer swallowed back his own initial rush of   
  
fear and gazed back down at his friend.   
  
"That's what I'm afraid of," she told him softly. "The Forest of No Return."   
  
"I don't blame you." He shuddered briefly, then pulled himself together and gave   
  
her a lopsided, reassuring smile. "But I have to go through it. I have to take   
  
this path wherever it leads Gabrielle and me. I-I understand if you don't wish   
  
to come with us."   
  
"No," Arose said hollowly, but her eyes were firm and resolute. "Queen Gabrielle   
  
needs me and so do you. You can't do this alone." She stopped, set her shoulders   
  
and raised her head proudly. Her lips held the ghost of a smile. "And besides...   
  
I am an Amazon, after all."   
  
"Yes, you are an Amazon, and a very brave one, too." Joxer's face broke out into   
  
one of his wonderful, infectious grins, and Arose had no choice but to return it   
  
as he took her hand in one of his own and Gabrielle's in another. "Come on, you   
  
two. Let's go." With that, they disappeared into the Forest of No Return.   
  
The ceremonial hut in the Amazon camp was filled with the low, surprised   
  
murmurings of those that watched Joxer and his two companions hurl themselves   
  
into the unimaginable peril of the Forest of No Return. Not a single warrior   
  
knew another who had traveled through the Forest and returned unscathed in   
  
either mind or spirit. It was all Xena could do to maintain her composure as she   
  
watched her two best friends disappear into the darkness of the Forest.   
  
Cyane stared at Joxer's body, shaking her head in disbelief. "Xena, when this is   
  
all over, remind me to make that man an Amazon."   
  
Xena managed a shaky smile in reply, nodding once before forcing herself to turn   
  
back to the scene unfolding before them.   
  
Joxer forged ahead through the deadly silent Forest, Arose clinging tightly   
  
against him on one side, and Gabrielle's body trailing along unconcernedly on   
  
the other. His thoughts wandered this way and that, scattering and bouncing   
  
around his weary mind. A single thought rallied itself loudly and persistently:   
  
Was the Forest the seventh test or was the seventh test beyond it?   
  
So lost was he in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that Arose was   
  
speaking to him. The air in the Forest was so oppressive that her voice seemed   
  
muffled, subdued. "...don't understand," she was telling him quietly. "They say   
  
it was once the most beautiful forest in the Amazon Underworld."   
  
"What happened to it?" he asked her in a low voice, unwilling to break the   
  
oppressive silence of the forest.   
  
"The story goes that an Amazon warrior once lived here and she was always happy.   
  
Then, one day for some reason unknown to the Underworld, she became unhappy and   
  
the Forest began to change, too. It blackened and died until it became what we   
  
see today. They say it is a reflection of her spirit, of the anguish she suffers   
  
each day of her life," Arose replied softly.   
  
Joxer suddenly came up short, pulling his companions tightly against his chest.   
  
Arose looked up at him in confusion, then realized he was glaring at something   
  
ahead of them. She followed his gaze and gasped when she saw that there was a   
  
very small, bent and gnarled man standing before them on the path. She pulled   
  
away from Joxer quickly, drew her sword and tried to take a defensive stance in   
  
front of her friends. "Who are you?" she demanded imperiously.   
  
The old man shook his head sadly. "No one. Just a lost soul."   
  
They stared at the old man, neither of them moving a muscle for what seemed like   
  
ages before the man spoke again, causing them to start in surprise. "If you must   
  
go through here, boy, please be careful," he told Joxer slowly, his voice   
  
mournful. At that, the man simply vanished.   
  
Arose stalked over to where the little old man had stood no less than seconds   
  
before and poked around the underbrush with the edge of her sword. "What a   
  
strange man," she said at last, for lack of anything better to say.   
  
Joxer was far too lost in his own thoughts to have heard her, however. "I wonder   
  
what made the Amazon so unhappy? What could possibly have caused her soul to   
  
blacken and die like this Forest?" He turned and looked at the young Amazon   
  
thoughtfully. "Arose? Do you think this is the seventh test?"   
  
She frowned at his words, and her tone was noncommittal. "I hope not, Joxer."   
  
He narrowed his eyes and watched her for a long moment. "There's something   
  
you're not telling me."   
  
Arose sighed. "Joxer, there have been many Amazons who have tried to discover   
  
what made the Amazon unhappy. They've all died for their failure."   
  
"Died?!" Joxer repeated, confused. "I don't understand, Arose. This is the   
  
Underworld we're talking about here. You're all already dead!"   
  
"This is different, Joxer," the young Amazon insisted, making an impatient   
  
gesture with her sword. "The Amazons who failed to find out what made her   
  
unhappy were taken from our Underworld and cast into another place, a fate far   
  
worse than death." She shuddered uncontrollably at her last words.   
  
Joxer nodded, understanding at last. "Well, I guess I'll have to succeed, then.   
  
I mean, there's gotta be a logical reason for all this doom and gloom."   
  
Arose took a step towards him, a hand reaching out towards him. "Joxer, no." She   
  
faltered for a moment, bringing her hand back down to her side and clenching it   
  
into a fist. "Please, Joxer. It's too dangerous."   
  
"I have to do this, Arose. I have to, for Gabrielle," Joxer said firmly.   
  
"Gabrielle!" the young Amazon snarled. "I am so tired of Gabrielle! Gabrielle   
  
this, Gabrielle that, Gabrielle, Gabrielle, Gabrielle! What about you, Joxer?"   
  
Joxer stood there and blankly stared at his friend for a long time, Gabrielle's   
  
hand in his own. He couldn't comprehend her words. He'd thought that Arose   
  
understood why he was doing all of this. He finally turned from the Amazon and   
  
pushed past her with Gabrielle in tow, continuing to climb deeper into the   
  
Forest.   
  
Arose put a hand to her mouth, tears filling her eyes and blinding her. Oh,   
  
Goddess, she thought. I shouldn't have said all of that. What was I thinking?   
  
She blinked away the tears and ran after her friend with a strangled cry.   
  
"Joxer, wait!" she called out to him. "Joxer... Joxer, please!"   
  
Joxer the Mighty halted abruptly and whirled around to face Arose. "Look," he   
  
began, his voice low and tense. "I told you all of this. I explained it. I love   
  
Gabrielle, Arose. She is my life, my entire world." He stopped himself, ran a   
  
hand through his untidy hair, and sighed. "Please try to understand, Arose. I   
  
love her. I need her in my life and I'll take all of the tests you Amazons throw   
  
at me. If I fail this one, so be it. At least I tried."   
  
Arose swallowed back the lump in her throat. At last she nodded. "Fine, Joxer.   
  
If you want to die, then follow me," she said bitterly. Arose walked ahead of   
  
him on the path and he had no other choice but to follow. He was still trying to   
  
forgive her for her outburst a few minutes before when they came upon what   
  
looked like a former palace. The building before them was huge, its' crumbling   
  
walls smothered in the same vines that choked the Forest around them. Without   
  
hesitation, Arose began to climb a set of steps that led up to a huge set of   
  
ornately carved wooden doors.   
  
Joxer pulled Gabrielle up the steps as the young Amazon pushed open the wooden   
  
doors with an angry shove. Inside, the palace looked no better than the outside.   
  
The vines continued to grow within the walls, pouring through the high windows   
  
and cascading down onto the furniture, partially hiding colorfully woven   
  
tapestries and rugs that lined the floor. Not a light seemed to shine into the   
  
rooms here, not a sign of life to be found other than those ever-present vines   
  
that seemed to cast their own sickly, oily glow over everything within and   
  
without the palace.   
  
Suddenly there was a sharp voice, demanding: "Who are you and why have you   
  
come?"   
  
Both Joxer and Arose whirled around to see an Amazon coming down one of the   
  
staircases before them. She was tall and pale, her sickly thin form covered in a   
  
completely black gown that was unwashed and torn. Her hair and eyes were coldly   
  
black, as black as her own heart and the Forest had become. She stared at their   
  
horrified faces for a long time before snapping out, "Well? What do you want?"   
  
Arose positioned herself in front of Joxer once again. She bowed her head   
  
slightly out of respect, then pulled her head and shoulders back proudly. Only   
  
Joxer was close enough to see how the young Amazon was trembling from fear. "I   
  
am Arose. This is Queen Gabrielle, and her consort, Joxer."   
  
The Amazon looked at them expectantly, then shook herself. "Oh. The test." She   
  
narrowed her eyes and a coldly mirthless smile touched her lips. "All right,   
  
Mighty One. Make me happy."   
  
Joxer fidgeted nervously, then swallowed. "I, uh... I know a couple of jokes."   
  
The Amazon yawned, bored. "Oooookay... Jokes, bad. Hmm. Don't like jokes." She   
  
shook her head in disgust.   
  
He cast his gaze about frantically, trying not to panic. "Well, ummm... Lemme   
  
see... Oh, I know! What about a funny story?"   
  
The Amazon suddenly moved down the staircase until she was standing before the   
  
three friends. She stared at Joxer coldly before walking across the room and   
  
draping herself across a vine-infested throne. She looked bored yet alert. "Go   
  
on, then. Tell me your funny story if you insist. But I warn you, Joxer The   
  
Mighty, if it does not make me happy, you shall perish."   
  
Joxer nodded, took in a huge lung full of breath and began: "Once in a far-away   
  
land lived a beautiful Princess who wanted to marry a real Prince. She was so   
  
spoiled throughout her life that no one else would do. Her name was Hilda."   
  
Arose stared at him. "Joxer," she muttered in warning. "It's supposed to make   
  
her happy."   
  
Joxer glanced at her, giving her a bright smile before continuing. "Every Prince   
  
came from miles around but Hilda always found something wrong with each of them.   
  
Then, one day, a handsome man came to the village outside the palace. He saw the   
  
Princess and fell madly in love with her, but because he wasn't a Prince, he   
  
decided to disguise himself as one."   
  
"In other words-" the Amazon interrupted coldly, "he deceived her."   
  
"Yes," he admitted, "but he had a good reason... May I finish?"   
  
The Amazon waved her hand negligently. "Go on."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"Exactly where is he going with this?" Cyane asked Xena. "She doesn't look very   
  
happy with his story so far."   
  
Xena shrugged in reply. "I don't know. Let's watch and find out."   
  
Joxer cleared his throat. "Okay, so the young man took the Princess everywhere   
  
and made her happier than she'd ever been in her life. She couldn't find a   
  
single thing wrong with this man and fell deeply and madly in love with him. One   
  
day she asked him to marry her and he said yes. They married under the pretense   
  
of living happily ever after."   
  
"Joxer," Arose hissed. "Look at her! This story isn't making her happy!"   
  
"Arose, just trust me, okay?" Joxer whispered back furiously. He flashed his   
  
friend a smile when she at last rolled her eyes and nodded at him. "So all was   
  
right with the world until the Princess' mother, the Queen, found out that her   
  
daughter's husband was a lowly commoner instead of Prince. The Queen enchanted   
  
him and he was banished to a far-away land where the Princess would never find   
  
him or see him again. The Princess was so unhappy that her kingdom around her   
  
changed. Her palace crumbled and became dark and her Forest died."   
  
"Enough!" the Amazon screamed, her voice cutting like a dagger through the heavy   
  
air. She was on her feet and standing in front of her throne, her hands shaking   
  
violently with anger and... something else. "I've heard enough! Now you shall   
  
die!"   
  
Joxer stepped forward, strangely unafraid at her anger. "Please let me finish,   
  
Your Highness. I promise you'll not be disappointed."   
  
Without a word the Amazon sat back down, her hands gripping the armrests on   
  
either side. Her black gaze was feverish as Joxer smiled and went on to continue   
  
his story. "People came from miles around to try to make the Princess happy but   
  
they each failed and the Princess banished them to a fate worst than death. Many   
  
years would pass before three strangers arrived in the Princess' kingdom. One of   
  
the strangers came to the Princess and told her where her beloved Prince could   
  
be found."   
  
Joxer stopped and approached the throne fearlessly. Arose wanted to shout out to   
  
him and tell him to stop, but her voice wouldn't work. She could do little but   
  
stand there and watch as Joxer took the Amazon's hand and whispered, "Princess   
  
Hilda, your husband Kelso is alive and well. He lives alone in your Forest of No   
  
Return, and only your love for him can bring him back to you. Go to him now."   
  
The Amazon Princess' breath caught in her throat, her black eyes bright with   
  
tears. "Kelso? My husband is alive?"   
  
"Yes," Joxer replied serenely. "He is in need of your love. Go to him, find him,   
  
tell him how much you care for him."   
  
The Princess took a deep breath, then let it out explosively. "I will," she told   
  
him. "I will, but you wait here." Then without another word, the Princess stood   
  
up and ran from the palace.   
  
Arose stalked over to Joxer and grabbed his arm, turning him to face her.   
  
"Joxer, how do you know all of this? How could you lie to the Princess?"   
  
Joxer frowned. "I'm not lying, Arose." Then, he shrugged. "I'm only telling what   
  
my mother once told me. At bedtime, she'd tell me a story about the lost love of   
  
an Amazon Princess. My mother was half Amazon, you know. I knew that coming to   
  
this palace had to be the test and when I saw the Princess, I remembered the   
  
story."   
  
Arose blinked in stunned amazement. "And that strange man we met in the   
  
Forest... That's her lover, Kelso?"   
  
"Right!" Joxer exclaimed happily, going to Gabrielle's side and taking her hand.   
  
"I'm almost done, Gabrielle. We'll be together again soon!"   
  
Suddenly, with no warning, everything around the three friends changed. The   
  
choking black vines receded, shriveled and disappeared. The walls of the palace,   
  
once soiled, dark and cracked, were once again gleaming white and whole.   
  
Joxer and Arose ran to the wooden doors and looked out upon the Forest in   
  
disbelief. What was once black, twisted and dead was now green and alive. The   
  
trees bore fruit and birds flew over the Forest, singing happily at the rebirth   
  
of their home. A stream now ran where the path once lay, wildflowers and huge   
  
yellow daffodils growing along its bank. And standing before them at the foot of   
  
the steps was a handsome young man and the Amazon Princess, now dressed in   
  
glimmering white robes and achingly beautiful.   
  
"Step forward, O brave and noble warrior," commanded the Amazon Princess. Her   
  
once black eyes were now a soft azure, fringed with lashes of gold. Her hair   
  
waved over her shoulders like the purest of golden silk, and her pale skin was   
  
touched with the color of peaches in cream.   
  
Joxer approached slowly, dazed at the sight of such beauty. He almost didn't   
  
realize it when the Princess placed the seventh medal in his hand. He pulled   
  
himself together and gazed down at the medal he clutched tightly, tears of   
  
happiness welling up in his eyes.   
  
"Joxer," the Princess began, catching his attention once again. "Your journey is   
  
almost complete. There are only three obstacles left in your path. Two of them   
  
are simple enough, but the last one will be the biggest challenge of them all."   
  
Joxer blinked as the Princess took the medal from his hand and placed it around   
  
his neck gently. "Make the right choice, Joxer," she implored quietly, then   
  
reached up and tapped his forehead. "Think with your head and not with your   
  
heart." At that, Princess Hilda and her husband Kelso vanished, leaving Joxer to   
  
wonder just what she had meant by her words.   
  
TBC 


	4. My Cup Runneth Over 4

My Cup Runneth Over, part 4  
  
by Susan Owens   
  
The threesome walked slowly down the road, Joxer quietly leading Gabrielle while   
  
Arose followed along behind them. Joxer glanced over his shoulder, noticing that   
  
Arose's pace was lagging and that her expression was drawn and tired.   
  
"Arose?" he called out, slowing to a stop. "Are you all right?"   
  
"Yeah. I'm just tired," she replied in a low voice. "Joxer, can we rest for the   
  
night?"   
  
He regarded her carefully. He wanted to go on to the next test, but he had to   
  
admit to himself that his young Amazon friend looked rather exhausted.   
  
"Okay, Arose, we'll rest for the night. Let's make camp here," he suggested.   
  
Arose smiled at Joxer in thanks, then stepped forward to take Gabrielle's hand.   
  
"Here, Joxer. I'll take care of Queen Gabrielle while you find some firewood."   
  
He nodded, and wandered off the path to look for some dry firewood. The forest   
  
was very dense near their camp, and he found it somewhat difficult to wade   
  
through the undergrowth, but he was able to gather a generous armful of wood for   
  
the campfire. He was humming his favorite song happily while stooping down to   
  
pick up one last log when he suddenly heard a terrified scream.   
  
"GABRIELLE!" he cried instinctively and turned towards the path, dropping the   
  
firewood in his haste to return to the camp. He fought through the underbrush as   
  
quickly as he could, but when he reached the campsite he could do little more   
  
than watch in horror as his beloved Gabrielle and his friend Arose were carried   
  
off by two mighty, golden-winged Griffins.   
  
"OH NO! COME BACK! BRING THEM BACK!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, waving   
  
his arms madly, but it was no use. The Griffins, each carrying one girl in their   
  
sharp talons, soon flew over the tree line and disappeared into the sky. He fell   
  
to his knees with a cry of anguish, covering his eyes with both hands.   
  
"You said the next two tests were simple," he whispered brokenly, tears leaking   
  
from around his fingertips. "How can this be simple?"   
  
"This is not part of the test, Joxer," a voice suddenly replied.   
  
He gasped and looked up to see the Goddess Artemis standing before him. "It's   
  
not? Then why don't you do something to help them?"   
  
"I cannot," Artemis replied solemnly, calmly gazing down at the brokenhearted   
  
warrior wannabe. "You must be the one to rescue them, but act quickly; time is   
  
running out."   
  
"B-but... How can I rescue them both?"   
  
Artemis regarded him coolly. "You may reach both of your friends in time if you   
  
tame Wild Wing."   
  
Joxer scrubbed his face with his hands fiercely and glared up at the Goddess   
  
with suspicion. "Wild Wing?" he muttered.   
  
"Yes Joxer," Artemis nodded. "Wild Wing, the daughter of Pegasus."   
  
The women inhabiting the Ceremonial Hut watched the scene before them raptly. At   
  
the mention of Wild Wing, Cyane turned to Xena. "Only a few Amazons and you, of   
  
course, have ever ridden Wild Wing."   
  
Xena nodded slowly, remembering how hard she had to fight to tame Wild Wing. It   
  
had sapped all of her strength and energy reserves. There was no possible way   
  
that Joxer could ever hope to ride Pegasus' daughter. He has a hard enough time   
  
staying upright on a normal horse, let alone a wild, spirited flying horse, she   
  
thought to herself with a sinking heart. "Let's just hope Joxer can do this,"   
  
Xena said quietly.   
  
"You don't believe he can, do you?" Cyane asked, a sense of hopelessness   
  
suddenly overtaking her.   
  
Xena's gaze came to rest upon Joxer's still form and she bit her bottom lip.   
  
"No. I don't," she whispered, her eyes shifting away from her friend and   
  
focusing on the dirt floor of the hut.   
  
Cyane closed her eyes and silently prayed to her Goddess.   
  
Joxer stood up, staring at Artemis serenely. "Okay, if that's what I have to do,   
  
I'll do it. How do I find Wild Wing?"   
  
"I can help you this much, Joxer. I will take you to Wild Wing, but you must   
  
tame her yourself," Artemis told him firmly, then raised her hands above her   
  
head and he disappeared in a flash of green light.   
  
A few seconds later, Joxer found himself standing next to a clean, crystal pond   
  
once his eyes re-adjusted after blinking several times. At the edge of the pond   
  
stood one of the most beautiful horses he had ever set eyes upon, a horse that   
  
rivaled Argo in her proud grace. She was tall, her legs long and delicate, and   
  
her mane and tail were like spun silver. Her coat gleamed as brightly as the   
  
full moon on a cold February evening. Starlight glittered across the silky   
  
perfection that was her wings, which she had neatly folded along her smooth   
  
back. He watched her wordlessly for a few long moments, stunned and awed by the   
  
creature's presence.   
  
Suddenly, without thinking, he pulled a large, lovely apple from his coat   
  
pocket. He'd been saving it for Argo, knowing that Xena's equine companion would   
  
love such a delectable treat. He was sure that Wild Wing would appreciate the   
  
offering as well, so he held out his arms, cradling the apple with both hands,   
  
and approached the wild winged horse slowly and reverently.   
  
"Uh, nice Wild Wing. I'm not going to hurt you. Here, pretty Wild Wing. Here's a   
  
nice apple for you!" he crooned softly, reassuringly.   
  
Wild Wing raised her head at the first sound of Joxer's voice and shook herself.   
  
She glared at him warily, glanced down at the proffered apple, and back again.   
  
Then she spoke, "What's the catch?"   
  
Joxer fell back, his eyes widening and jaw dropping momentarily in surprise. Her   
  
voice rang clear and melodious, causing shivers of pleasure to run down his   
  
spine. She had spoken to him!   
  
Wild Wing continued to contemplate him calmly, her eyes a clear midnight blue   
  
flecked with stardust. "Well, human? What's the catch?" She laughed suddenly,   
  
silvery bitter raindrops. "Let me guess, then. You give me the apple. I take it   
  
from you foolishly believing it's a gift. Then: BANG! You're on my back, I buck   
  
like mad, you slip a golden bridle over my head,and I'm yours for all eternity."   
  
She stamped a delicate hoof, tossing her head with an angry snort. "No! Not this   
  
time! I'm tired of you Amazons going around, capturing innocent winged horses   
  
and bending them to your will. Take your rotten apple and go!"   
  
Joxer swallowed, and at last found his voice. "Yes, I do need your help, Wild   
  
Wing," he told her honestly. He approached and placed the apple at her feet,   
  
then backed away respectfully. "I'd never force you to, though. You can have the   
  
apple and I'll find another way to rescue my friends."   
  
Joxer then turned on his heel and walked away, his shoulders slumped dejectedly.   
  
She watched him go, and found herself feeling sorry for the strangely attired,   
  
lanky human male. "Wait!" she called.   
  
He stopped and turned towards Wild Wing, his expression cloudy and uncertain.   
  
She made a small, coughing sound before speaking again. "You mean, you don't   
  
want to ride me for fun? You won't force me to wear the golden bridle to control   
  
me? You won't make me do loop-de-loops and swan dives?"   
  
At this, Joxer smiled widely. "No, none of that! I just need you to help me get   
  
to my friends in time. You can be your own boss."   
  
Wild Wing considered his words carefully. "Where are your friends?" she asked.   
  
"They were taken by Griffins in two different directions. One of them took   
  
Gabrielle to the east, towards the mountains, and the other took Arose to the   
  
west mountain range," Joxer told her.   
  
Wild Wing nodded once and unfolded her wings abruptly. She leaped into the air   
  
and glided towards him, barely skidding to a stop at his feet. She touched her   
  
nose to his. "I will help you. Climb onto my back."   
  
Joxer tried his best to climb onto Wild Wing, but mounting a winged horse proved   
  
to be difficult at best. At last he was settled somewhat comfortably between   
  
Wild Wing's downy white wings when Artemis appeared before them. She was   
  
carrying a great silver sword in her hands, the hilt encrusted with fine jewels.   
  
"Take this sword, Joxer," she commanded, holding it out to him. "You will need   
  
it."   
  
Joxer hesitated for a moment, then gripped the sword firmly in one hand and   
  
lifted it. He studied it, wondering why he suddenly needed a weapon. "Why?" he   
  
finally asked the Goddess, puzzled.   
  
"The Harpies have your friends, and you will need to kill them to retrieve   
  
Gabrielle and Arose," the Goddess replied.   
  
"What?" he exclaimed, shaking his head violently. "I don't want it, then. I've   
  
already killed once and I swore I'd never kill again."   
  
Artemis shook her head. "If you don't finish this task, your friends will die."   
  
Joxer took a huge breath and held it, staring down at the coldly beautiful sword   
  
he held in his hands. At last, he closed his eyes and nodded, exhaling harshly   
  
when he re-opened them.   
  
Artemis smiled mysteriously. "Now, go rescue Arose first. You will need her help   
  
to save your beloved Gabrielle."   
  
Joxer held onto both the sword and Wild Wing for dear life as the creature   
  
suddenly leaped into the air, climbing at an alarming rate of speed. He managed   
  
to wave down to the Goddess in farewell. Wild Wing's wings rose and fell around   
  
him swiftly, catching the wind and pulling them ever higher. At last, Joxer   
  
could see the peak of the west mountain range before him.   
  
He reached out to give Wild Wing a reassuring pat, when suddenly a piercing   
  
shriek rang out, and something struck Joxer full in the chest. There was a long,   
  
sickening feeling of weightlessness and then he began to tumble down towards the   
  
earth.   
  
"JOXER!" screamed Rhea as the Amazons watched Joxer hurtling towards the ground,   
  
and certain death. She covered her face with her hands, terrified to watch the   
  
Mighty One's demise.   
  
"It's all right! Rhea, look!" Xena exclaimed, pointing at the image the group   
  
had been watching.   
  
Rhea uncovered her face in time to see that Wild Wing was diving   
  
swiftly,catching up with Joxer and matching his downward descent. Then she moved   
  
below him, opened her wings and caught Joxer gently, breaking his fall.   
  
The harpy flew at Joxer and Wild Wing again, crying out her defiance. Joxer   
  
swallowed and instinctively struck out with Artemis' sword, coming into contact   
  
with something solid. Hot liquid burst over him suddenly, and when he could see   
  
clearly again, he saw that he had severed the harpy's head from her body. He   
  
watched the creature's broken, dead body hurtle towards the ground and hit with   
  
a sickening smack. He tore his eyes away from the carcass, ignored the blood   
  
that covered him, and called out to Wild Wing."Let's hurry!"   
  
Wild Wing neighed in reply and angled herself down towards the mountaintop below   
  
them. As they came nearer to the mountain, other harpies began to attack them   
  
from all sides, but Wild Wing was able to deflect all blows with a few   
  
well-targeted kicks. They flew down into the large mouth of a cave set in the   
  
wall of the mountaintop, a harpy diving out at them viciously. Wild Wing swung   
  
around and with another kick, forced the other creature to retreat back into the   
  
dark cave.   
  
"That's where they're keeping Arose, Wild Wing! Let's go!" Joxer said.   
  
Deeper into the cave they flew until it opened up into a large cavern with   
  
enough room for Wild Wing to easily fly without fear that she would damage her   
  
wings. As she swooped around the cavern, Joxer struck out with his sword and   
  
attacked the foul creatures, defeating them one by one with the help of Artemis'   
  
weapon.   
  
Wild Wing veered and flew deeper into the cavern until it opened up into a   
  
bigger, dark, foul-smelling place. He realized that this must be a throne room,   
  
for there in the center of the large cavern sat the biggest and ugliest harpy   
  
that Joxer had ever seen.   
  
"Come to meeee, Joxer the Mighty!" the harpy hissed triumphantly as she rose   
  
from her seat. "Now you and your friend shall both die!"   
  
Joxer held on tightly as Wild Wing let out a defiant cry and swooped down   
  
towards the harpy. The harpy opened up her wings as if in welcome and shrieked   
  
as the winged horse circled ever closer.   
  
That gave Arose the distraction she needed. With all of her strength, she struck   
  
out at the harpy and knocked it out of the way. Then she took a flying leap   
  
towards Wild Wing, grabbing onto the horse desperately. Joxer abruptly slid off   
  
Wild Wing's back and landed hard onto the floor of the cavern where the harpy   
  
waited for him. She leaped towards him with a gleeful cry, her claws extended   
  
and ready to rip off his face.   
  
"Cyane! Send me to the Underworld now! Joxer needs my help!" demanded Xena,   
  
overcome with concern for her friends.   
  
Cyane nodded slowly, agreeing. She turned to retrieve more of the potion so Xena   
  
could join Joxer in the Underworld, but Artemis appeared between the two women,   
  
her expression alarmed.   
  
"Xena! You mustn't interfere. Joxer must do this alone," The Goddess told the   
  
Warrior Princess firmly.   
  
Xena flew at the Goddess with a snarl. "I'm going to help him, Artemis. Don't   
  
you try stopping me!"   
  
Artemis' eyebrow rose as she held up a cautionary hand and clenched it into a   
  
fist, using her powers to temporarily freeze the Warrior Princess in place.   
  
"Think about what you are doing. If you interfere now and save your friend, you   
  
will be taking away all that he has fought for in the Underworld, all the   
  
confidence he has gained in himself," the Goddess warned.   
  
"But if I don't help him, they'll all die!" Xena struggled to move for a few   
  
moments, then gave up.   
  
"Xena," the Goddess said quietly. "You have trusted your friend this far. Please   
  
trust him now." She released her hold on Xena and disappeared in a flash of   
  
light.   
  
With a low growl, Xena turned back to Joxer's body to watch him do battle, her   
  
hands balled into fists.   
  
Joxer grabbed the harpy and used her momentum to toss her over his shoulder. He   
  
sprang up onto his feet with more grace than he had ever managed to muster in   
  
life.   
  
The harpy charged him, joined by her other harpy sisters, but he grabbed   
  
Artemis' sword from where it had fallen on the ground when Arose knocked him   
  
from Wild Wing and charged into the fray fearlessly. One, then two, and finally,   
  
the Harpy Queen fell underneath his silver blade, drenched in blood.   
  
When the last harpy had fallen, Wild Wing landed a few feet away, her flanks   
  
twitching with nervous energy. Joxer's knees gave out and he crumpled to the   
  
ground with a loud thud, surrounded by the carnage he'd wrought. He dropped the   
  
sword and doubled over, retching violently. He hated this, hated himself for   
  
having to take life, no matter what the consequences. The tears flowed down his   
  
cheeks steadily, and he sobbed brokenly while Arose and Wild Wing watched in   
  
worried silence.   
  
As his tears fell to the ground to mingle with the blood of the harpies, a   
  
strange golden light filled the cavern and glowed all around them. It was so   
  
bright that he was momentarily blinded, but soon his vision cleared and he could   
  
see that standing in the place of all the dead harpies were beautiful Amazon   
  
warriors.   
  
One Amazon stepped forward, moving away from the pile of feathers and flesh and   
  
approached him. "Oh, brave warrior. Thank you for freeing us from the curse.   
  
We've been caught in this evil spell for thousands of years, and you have saved   
  
us."   
  
Joxer was dumbfounded. "Huh?" he spluttered out at last, wiping his cheeks with   
  
the back of his hand.   
  
"You have saved us from our cursed harpy forms and we will be forever grateful   
  
and indebted to you. Many others have failed to save us, yet you did not," the   
  
beautiful, glowing Amazon told him softly.   
  
Joxer was surprised, but soon recovered. "Um, look. I'm sure that Xena's   
  
defeated you before. I'm not the first person to come along and kill you guys."   
  
The Amazon smiled at his words. "Yes, Joxer, she has, and so have many others.   
  
But you have set us free."   
  
"What do you mean? What did I do?" he asked her, bewildered, yet strangely   
  
elated by her words.   
  
"You killed us and then you mourned us. No one has cared for us before, Joxer.   
  
Your tears have set us free."   
  
Joxer nodded, at last understanding. "W-was this the eighth test?"   
  
"Yes, it was," the Amazon confirmed with a gentle smile. She helped him climb to   
  
his feet, then took his hand and placed something in it. When he opened his fist   
  
and looked down, he saw that the eighth medal gleamed there in his palm. He   
  
reached up and slid it over his head to rest with the others.   
  
"What about Gabrielle?" he asked the Amazon.   
  
"She is outside at the mouth of the cave," she replied.   
  
Joxer thanked the formerly cursed Amazons and led Wild Wing and Arose slowly   
  
through the caverns. When they reached Gabrielle, Arose leaped off Wild Wing and   
  
threw her arms around Joxer.   
  
"Oh, Joxer! I'm so sorry that I knocked you off the horse!" she wailed.   
  
Joxer gave her a friendly squeeze and laughed. "Don't worry about it. I've   
  
fallen off horses before. I'm sure it won't be the last time either!" He   
  
gathered Gabrielle to him and the three shared a warm hug. "Well," he said at   
  
last. "That was the eighth test. Let's head for the ninth one."   
  
Arose looked over to Wild Wing with wide eyes. "Do you think she can carry all   
  
three of us down the mountainside?"   
  
Joxer grinned, his eyes sparkling with suppressed mischief. "Well, why don't you   
  
ask her?"   
  
"Okay!" Arose squealed happily.   
  
"Oh, and Arose?"   
  
"Yes, Joxer?"   
  
"Ask her to take us down. Don't demand that she do it."   
  
Arose gave Joxer an irritated, impatient look, but was all smiles when she at   
  
last turned to Wild Wing. "Ma'am, can you take all three of us back down the   
  
mountain?"   
  
Wild Wing gazed at the young Amazon serenely. "What's the magic word?"   
  
Arose turned to Joxer in a panic, her eyes round as saucers. "Quick, Joxer, I   
  
need the magic word!"   
  
Joxer smothered a laugh with his hand. "It's a very simple magic word, Arose."   
  
Arose's brows came down fast in a scowl. She stomped her foot in annoyance.   
  
"Joxer, I don't have any earthly idea what the magic word could be. Just tell   
  
me!" Joxer walked over to Wild Wing and bowed deeply before her. "Wild Wing,   
  
daughter of mighty Pegasus. Will you please take my friends and me off this   
  
mountain? Please?"   
  
Wild Wing nodded her head once and touched her nose to his. Joxer grinned and   
  
turned to Arose. "See, Arose? Please is the magic word." He retrieved Gabrielle   
  
and gently placed her upon Wild Wing's back, then climbed up behind her before   
  
offering a hand to Arose.   
  
Arose took Joxer's hand, muttering to herself darkly, "Please was the magic   
  
word? Just what kind of magic word is please anyway?"   
  
Joxer only laughed and pulled Arose onto Wild Wing, securing his young Amazon   
  
friend behind him. Wild Wing unfolded her grand wings and reared up into the sky   
  
with a loud whinny, soaring for a few minutes before looping in huge spirals   
  
back towards the ground.   
  
Xena and the Amazons let out a mighty cheer. "He did it!" Rhea yelled joyously.   
  
"Yes, he did!" Xena agreed with a wide smile.   
  
Cyane was the only Amazon who was silent. Her body was wracked with   
  
uncontrollable trembling. Rhea looked at her regent and exclaimed, "Cyane,are   
  
you okay?"   
  
Cyane tore her eyes away from the scene before them of the freed Amazons waving   
  
goodbye to Joxer and his friends from the mouth of the cave while Wild Wing took   
  
them safely to the ground. She met her sister's gaze, tears in her own eyes.   
  
"Yes, my sister," she replied at last. "I'm fine. These are tears of joy. I'm   
  
crying because Joxer the Mighty has at last set our sisters' tortured souls   
  
free!"   
  
Wild Wing landed them safely on the ground. Joxer dismounted first helping   
  
Gabrielle then Arose off the winged steed. He then turned to Wild Wing. "Thank   
  
you, Wild Wing, for helping me save Gabrielle and Arose."   
  
The winged horse gracefully bowed her head. "You are most welcome, Mighty One.   
  
If you ever need my help again, don't hesitate to ask."   
  
Joxer nodded. With Gabrielle and Arose by his side, they began walking, Joxer   
  
leading Gabrielle. Feeling pretty happy, Joxer began whistling his song as he   
  
walked. Arose smiled at him.   
  
"Nice tune. Does it have any words?"   
  
"Yep. I change a verse for everything I do. I have a new one this time."   
  
"Oh, let's hear it!"   
  
Joxer shook his head. Arose tried again. "Oh please, Joxer! I want to hear it."   
  
Joxer sighed. "I'm sorry, Arose. I just can't sing. Not until Gabrielle hears   
  
the song I wrote for her."   
  
Arose nodded. "Well, sure. I can understand that. Come on, I think the next test   
  
is just up ahead."   
  
Arose walked several paces in front of them. She was still trying hard not to   
  
love him, but it was so hard. He was kind to her and never laughed at her or   
  
told her she couldn't do anything. But most of all, he trusted her to look after   
  
Gabrielle when he was trying to pass each test.   
  
Soon she stopped in front of a bridge and saw a scroll tacked on the wooden   
  
railing. She saw that it was labeled "For Joxer's eyes only."   
  
Well, she thought, at least they're ready for him this time. Joxer, over here!   
  
The next test is over here!"   
  
Joxer and Gabrielle caught up with her. "What is it, Arose?"   
  
"The next test is here." She pointed to the scroll on the bridge. "That's for   
  
you."   
  
Joxer unrolled the scroll and read it. Cross this bridge to the other side and   
  
you will pass the ninth test. Fail and you will die.   
  
Joxer looked across the bridge, puzzled. The bridge was not that long and looked   
  
simple to cross. It was just a small stone footbridge that you could see the   
  
other side to and it looked well built. So what was the big deal? He turned to   
  
Arose and said, "I have to cross this bridge."   
  
Arose stared at him. "Is that all? That's all you have to do?"   
  
Joxer nodded. "That's it."   
  
Arose folded her arms over her chest and sniffed in derision. "Well, that   
  
doesn't sound like much of a test to me! I mean, where's the excitement in   
  
that?"   
  
Joxer smiled. "I don't know, but I'm glad it's simple. It gives me time to be   
  
ready for the final test."   
  
Arose nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess you're right about that. Okay, I'll   
  
take Queen Gabrielle across and wait for you."   
  
Joxer sighed as he watched Arose take Gabrielle's hand and walk across the   
  
bridge.   
  
Cyane looked at Xena. "He's going to be in for a big surprise. Crossing that   
  
bridge is only possible for Amazons."   
  
Xena nodded. "Yes, unless Joxer can pull this off."   
  
"He better pull it off because if he doesn't, you'll never see Queen Gabrielle   
  
or Joxer again."   
  
"I don't know how he will, but I know Joxer will pass this test," Xena said with   
  
a note of determination in her voice.   
  
"You know Xena," replied Cyane as she gazed down at Joxer's still form, "I think   
  
he will too."   
  
Once Joxer saw that Gabrielle and Arose were safely across, he too walked across   
  
the bridge. Soon, he thought, I'll be on the other side and then only one more   
  
test to go. Joxer reached the other side and he stepped down off the bridge. He   
  
looked up knowing he would see Arose and Gabrielle and that Arose would run over   
  
to him. But to his surprise, she didn't. As a matter of fact, Gabrielle and   
  
Arose weren't even there. They were gone. Joxer suddenly began to panic. Where   
  
did they go?! He looked up and down the area but did not see them. They were   
  
gone. "Oh no, not again! Arose! Arose! Where are you?!"   
  
"We're still over here waiting for you. Are you going to cross or not?"   
  
Joxer stared in disbelief as he saw Arose with Gabrielle on the other side of   
  
the bridge. "Why did you cross back over?" he asked her.   
  
"We didn't. You haven't crossed over yet. What are you waiting for?" asked a   
  
very confused Arose.   
  
Joxer stared at her, wondering what kind of game she was playing. "Arose, stop   
  
doing this! I'm sorry this is almost the last test, but I have to pass it!"   
  
Arose stared at Joxer, having no idea what he was talking about. "Stop what?"   
  
"You know what! You want me to fail this test so I will remain with you and it's   
  
unfair!"   
  
Arose's face suddenly turned red and her eyes narrowed in anger. "Are you saying   
  
I did something?" she hissed.   
  
"Yes! You crossed back over so I would think I didn't cross the bridge," Joxer   
  
accused.   
  
"I didn't do that, Joxer. You haven't crossed the bridge."   
  
Joxer ran his hand over his face. "Arose, I may be clumsy and sometimes I don't   
  
always think before I act, but I do know when I've done something, and I crossed   
  
this bridge."   
  
Arose felt tears sting her eyes but she would not let them fall. "Okay. Fine!   
  
Have it your way. You crossed the bridge and I ran back across with Queen   
  
Gabrielle."   
  
"Thank you for admitting that. Now will you stay put so I can cross?"   
  
Arose wanted to scream no, but she knew she could not leave Gabrielle. "Okay,   
  
I'll stay."   
  
Joxer smiled at her and came across again. Arose watched as Joxer came across.   
  
Suddenly Joxer vanished then reappeared back on the same side again. Joxer   
  
looked at her sternly. "Arose, you promised."   
  
"I didn't do anything, Joxer! You vanished in the middle of the bridge and   
  
reappeared on the same side. Look around you."   
  
Joxer looked around and saw that Arose was right. He had not crossed the bridge   
  
at all. Suddenly, he felt very low. He had accused her of tricking him just so   
  
he would fail the test. "Oh Arose, I'm so sorry."   
  
Arose smiled. "That's okay, Joxer. I guess I can't really blame you for thinking   
  
that. So you can't cross this bridge. What are you going to do?"   
  
Joxer thought for a moment. "There has to be a way to cross this bridge."   
  
"There is a way if you are willing to try," an unfamiliar voice broke in.   
  
Joxer turned around to see an Amazon standing by a tree. "I'm willing to try   
  
anything. I have to get across."   
  
The Amazon came towards him and ran her long fingers through his hair. "Okay,   
  
Joxer. All you have to do is get me a pineapple."   
  
"Pineapple?"   
  
"Yes, a pineapple. Then I will let you cross my bridge."   
  
Joxer just stared at her. He had no idea what a pineapple was. He knew what an   
  
apple was but not a pineapple. "Okay, I'll get you your pineapple. So where can   
  
it be found and what does it look like?"   
  
The Amazon circled around him trailing a long finger around his neck. "Now I   
  
can't tell you that," she purred, reaching out to touch the tip of his nose.   
  
"It's part of the test. You have to find the pineapple and bring it back to me."   
  
Joxer felt very sad. This was so unfair: to come this far only to be stopped by   
  
this.   
  
The Amazon smiled predatorily. "You could just give up like all men do and spend   
  
the rest of your life as my slave and never see Queen Gabrielle again. I could   
  
use a new slave. The other ones are getting too old."   
  
Joxer looked at her with a rare angry expression on his face. "No! I won't give   
  
up! I've passed every one of those tests and I'll pass this one too! I'll find   
  
that pineapple and bring it back to you."   
  
The Amazon smiled again. "So be it. Go and find the pineapple. You have only   
  
till sunset and I want the pineapple served to me in a salad."   
  
Joxer nodded and turned back to Arose. "I'll be back, Arose. Please look after   
  
Gabrielle."   
  
Arose nodded. "I will, Joxer. Please be careful."   
  
Joxer nodded and then turned and whistled. Wild Wing was grazing when she heard   
  
Joxer whistling for her. She spread her wings, flew to him and landed.   
  
"What can I do for you, Mighty One?"   
  
Joxer placed his hand on her shoulder. "Wild Wing, may I please ride you again?   
  
I need to find a pineapple so I can cross this bridge."   
  
Wild Wing had no idea what a pineapple was but she wanted to help Joxer. "I will   
  
take you across the bridge. Get on my back."   
  
As much as Joxer wanted Wild Wing to do this, deep down he knew it was wrong.   
  
"No, Wild Wing. I just need you to let me ride you so I can search for it."   
  
Wild Wing nodded and stood still. "You may ride me, Mighty One."   
  
"Uh... Just call me Joxer. Okay?"   
  
Wild Wing nodded, shaking her mane. "Very well. Joxer, you may ride me."   
  
Joxer smiled and climbed on Wild Wing's back. This time, he had no trouble at   
  
all. Wild Wing lifted off the ground and flew up into the air. "So, where are we   
  
headed?"   
  
"I have no idea. Someplace where I can find a pineapple, whatever that is."   
  
Xena grabbed Cyane. "What in the name of Tartarus is a pineapple?" she hissed.   
  
Cyane shook her head, wide-eyed. "I don't know! I've never heard of a   
  
pineapple."   
  
Xena pushed her away, disgusted. "Cyane, that test isn't fair! She won't even   
  
tell him what it is."   
  
Cyane looked at Xena steadily. "Joxer has to find it. That's part of the test   
  
and it's fair."   
  
Xena shook her head. "I crossed that bridge and I didn't have to bring her a   
  
pineapple."   
  
"I know. It's because you're not a man. She makes it hard for them so she can   
  
have a slave."   
  
"Well, Joxer's not going to be her slave. He'll find that pineapple... whatever   
  
it is."   
  
Joxer thought to himself, What's a pineapple? Is it an apple surrounded by pine   
  
or an apple pining away for its' love?   
  
"Joxer?"   
  
"Yeah, Wild Wing?"   
  
"I can take you to someone who will know what a pineapple is."   
  
"Wild Wing, I can't ask for help."   
  
"Why not? I don't see anything wrong with asking for help."   
  
"Because she said she couldn't tell me."   
  
"She said she couldn't, but did she say nobody else could?"   
  
Joxer thought for a moment. "No, she didn't. Okay, Wild Wing. Let's go see this   
  
person."   
  
Wild Wing rose up higher into the sky. "I never said it was a person."   
  
Joxer pondered this as Wild Wing flew up through the clouds. Soon, Joxer saw a   
  
mountain peak and watched as Wild Wing flew towards the side of it. Joxer held   
  
on tight. "Wild Wing! What are you doing?"   
  
The winged horse didn't answer him. She just flew towards the mountain.   
  
Suddenly, a hole in the mountain opened and Wild Wing flew inside and landed on   
  
the ground. "I can't go into the main room Joxer, but I will wait for you here,"   
  
she said as he got off her back.   
  
Joxer looked at her. "Where's the main room and who am I looking for?"   
  
"The main room is down that tunnel and he's in there working."   
  
Joxer nodded and walked down the tunnel. He came to the main room's entrance and   
  
went inside where he saw a huge stone chair with a Cyclops sitting on it.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" the Cyclops boomed.   
  
Joxer swallowed hard. He wanted to run, but he didn't. "I want to ask you   
  
something."   
  
"WHAT?"   
  
"I want to know what a pineapple is," Joxer said, his voice shaking.   
  
"A WHAT?"   
  
"A pineapple. What is a pineapple?"   
  
"A TROPICAL FRUIT."   
  
"What does it look like?"   
  
The Cyclops waved his hand and a scroll appeared. He unrolled it and showed   
  
Joxer a drawing of a pineapple. Joxer stared at the picture of the fruit. He had   
  
never seen anything like it before. "Where can I find one?"   
  
The Cyclops waved his hand once more and Joxer found himself in a village. He   
  
was somehow back in the land of the living. "Hello! Can someone help me here?"   
  
No one paid any attention to Joxer. They just walked past him. "Hey! Quit   
  
ignoring me! I asked for help!"   
  
Joxer stepped in front of a man to stop him, but the man walked right through   
  
him. Joxer stared in astonishment. He was in the land of the living, but he was   
  
not alive. He realized he didn't even know this village and the people were   
  
dressed differently. Suddenly, he spotted what he was searching for - at least   
  
it looked like a pineapple. Joxer picked the pineapple up.   
  
"Oh my Heavens! Where did you come from?"   
  
Joxer smiled warmly at the startled woman. "I was here all the time admiring   
  
your fruit. This is a very nice pineapple."   
  
The woman returned the smile. "Why thank you, young man. Would you like to buy   
  
it?"   
  
"Yes, I would..." Joxer stopped and sighed. "...but I have no money."   
  
The woman looked at Joxer. "I'm sorry, but I have to make a living."   
  
Joxer looked at her. "Please, I need this pineapple. I will do anything to get   
  
it. I need it to save my love," he whispered.   
  
The woman gazed in Joxer's eyes for a long time before she spoke. "Take the   
  
pineapple. I know what it is to be in love."   
  
Joxer took the pineapple from her. "Oh, thank you! I promise I'll come back and   
  
pay for it."   
  
"No, you don't have to. Do you know how to prepare it?"   
  
Joxer shook his head. She smiled and showed him how. Soon, the pineapple was   
  
ready to be put in a salad. Joxer smiled and thanked the woman for her help. She   
  
smiled, waved her hand and Joxer suddenly found himself standing next to Wild   
  
Wing.   
  
"I did it! I got the pineapple and I made a salad with it." He mounted her.   
  
"Let's get back."   
  
Wild Wing whinnied and flew up into the sky. A short time later, they came to   
  
the bridge where the Amazon was waiting. Joxer got down and walked over to her.   
  
"Here's pineapple prepared in a salad like you wanted. Now, may I cross the   
  
bridge?"   
  
The Amazon looked at Joxer. "No. You didn't find it on your own. You fail the   
  
test."   
  
Suddenly, there was loud thunder and lightning flashed across the sky. The   
  
goddess Artemis appeared before them. "Joxer did ask for help on this test. But   
  
any other man would have been too proud to ask for help. He had no idea what he   
  
was looking for, and you never said he could not ask for help, only that he   
  
could not ask you. So, Joxer has done what you asked. Now let him cross this   
  
bridge... or else," the goddess commanded.   
  
The Amazon bowed down before Artemis. "Yes, my Goddess." She turned to Joxer.   
  
"You may cross the bridge."   
  
Joxer didn't wait for her to change her mind. He raced across the bridge where   
  
Arose and Gabrielle were waiting. Arose ran up to him giving him a hug, then   
  
another hug and finally a full kiss on his lips. Joxer pulled back, startled.   
  
She giggled. "The first hug was from me. The second hug and kiss was from Queen   
  
Gabrielle."   
  
Joxer smiled then noticed a medal hanging on the post of the bridge. He picked   
  
it up and placed it around his neck. Suddenly, a doorway opened up and there   
  
stood Marina.   
  
Arose bowed down before Marina. "My queen."   
  
"Arise, my sister. Arose, you have done a great job helping Joxer."   
  
"But I've done very little, my queen."   
  
Marina smiled at Arose. "You did plenty, my sister." She turned to Joxer.   
  
"Joxer, you have reached the last test. All you have to do is walk either   
  
Gabrielle or Arose through that door back to the land of the living. Who do you   
  
choose?"   
  
Joxer looked at Gabrielle's body. When he first came, he had every intention of   
  
taking Gabrielle out. But he also knew deep down inside Arose never really had a   
  
chance to live. Yes, Xena would hate him, but he knew this was right. It felt   
  
right. He turned to Gabrielle with tears in his eyes that he did not allow to   
  
fall. "Gabrielle, I know you can't hear me. I love you and always will, but I   
  
must do this. Please forgive me," he whispered, bowing his head before he turned   
  
to Marina. "I choose Arose."   
  
The Warrior Princess whipped around to face Joxer's still form when she heard   
  
his words. "Why you ungrateful little worm! How could you choose her over   
  
Gabrielle?" Enraged, Xena ran over to Joxer's body and lifted her sword over her   
  
head. "I trusted you! DIE, YOU SON OF A BACCHAE!" Xena plunged the sword   
  
straight down at Joxer's heart.   
  
Cyane screamed, "XENA! NO!"   
  
TBC 


	5. My Cup Runneth Over 5

My Cup Runneth Over, part 5   
  
by Susan Owens   
  
Cyane tried to reach her but she wasn't even close as Xena brought the deadly   
  
blow down upon Joxer. But before Xena's blade could penetrate his tunic, a hand   
  
shot out and roughly pulled the sword away. Xena looked up and saw that it was   
  
Artemis. "Why are you interfering, Xena?"   
  
"Why? That... that... wimp chose Arose and not Gabrielle! It's not fair! I'm   
  
going to kill him for betraying her love!"   
  
"He has made his decision and there is nothing you can do about it," the goddess   
  
replied sternly.   
  
Xena turned to walk away. Then she suddenly swung around and kicked Artemis in   
  
the stomach, taking her by surprise. She pushed her away to get to Joxer,   
  
grabbing the sword from the ground. "Like I said, die, YOU WORM!"   
  
"Xena, if you harm Joxer, I swear that I'll go away and never speak to you   
  
again!"   
  
Xena stopped, her face becoming pale. She turned around to see Gabrielle with   
  
Arose. They were both dressed in white. Xena dropped her sword and ran over to   
  
Gabrielle, taking the smaller woman into her arms. "Oh, Gabrielle! You're back!"   
  
"Yes, Xena. Thanks to Joxer."   
  
"I don't understand. He chose Arose. What happened?"   
  
Arose came forward. "By choosing me, Joxer passed the last test, therefore also   
  
setting Queen Gabrielle free too," she explained.   
  
Gabrielle smiled and winked at Xena. "Now I've got to wake my hero." She walked   
  
over to Joxer's still form and bent down. She placed her lips upon his, kissing   
  
him deeply. "Rise and shine. Rise and shine, my mighty hero."   
  
Joxer slowly opened his eyes and stared at Gabrielle smiling down at him for a   
  
moment. With a quick movement, he jumped to his feet and swept her up into up   
  
into his arms, crying as he held her. "Oh, Gabrielle! Gabrielle..."   
  
"It's okay, Joxer! You did it! I'm back."   
  
Joxer moved away to look at her and touch her face. "I have a song for you. I   
  
love you, Gabrielle."   
  
Gabrielle pulled him into her arms again, hugging him tightly. "I know, Joxer. I   
  
know. I love you too." She kissed him warmly.   
  
Cyane turned to her Amazon sisters. "Go and get everything ready for a   
  
celebration, my sisters. Gabrielle lives again!"   
  
Arose looked around, not knowing what she should do. Then Artemis called her   
  
over and Joxer as well. Gabrielle and Xena joined them. Arose bowed before the   
  
goddess in a show of respect. Artemis smiled, "Rise, child." She gestured for   
  
her to rise. When Arose was standing, the Goddess gazed into her and Joxer's   
  
eyes for a moment before she spoke again. "There is something you must know.   
  
Arose, you are the older sister of Joxer, Jett and Jace."   
  
Arose's and Joxer's mouths dropped open in shock. Gabrielle blinked in surprise   
  
and Xena shook her head in amazement. Joxer managed to find his voice and he   
  
squeaked, "My sister? Arose is my sister?"   
  
Artemis nodded. "Yes, Joxer. She is your sister. She was born five years before   
  
you and your brothers. She was taken from your family as a baby by raiders and   
  
rescued by the Amazons to be raised as one."   
  
Arose was completely dumbstruck by the goddess' words. Suddenly, she began to   
  
laugh. She was laughing so hard that she could not catch her breath and tears   
  
stood in her eyes. Joxer immediately came to her side. "Arose, are you okay?" he   
  
asked, concerned.   
  
"Yes... Joxer... Oh gods...." she continued laughing, wiping a stray tear that   
  
slid down her cheek. "I thought I was in love with you. I kissed you! ICK!"   
  
Joxer smiled, "Yeah, I know." He hugged her. "I've never had anyone love me   
  
right away. Thanks, sis."   
  
Arose looked at him, returning the smile. "Sis... You know, I like the sound of   
  
that."   
  
Joxer nodded, "Yeah. Me too." Gabrielle and Xena looked on, also smiling.   
  
Artemis rewarded them with a tiny smile of her own. "Arose, do you wish to   
  
become the age you really should be?"   
  
Arose looked at her goddess, brow furrowed in thought. But before she could   
  
answer, Joxer answered for her, bowing slightly in a gesture of respect. "If it   
  
would please the Goddess Artemis, I think Arose should stay this age and grow   
  
and learn from it. She will be a better person and wiser for it. Growing up too   
  
fast can be very painful."   
  
Arose stared at Joxer and then back at Artemis. "Okay, I will do as Joxer says."   
  
She then looked at Joxer with a wicked twinkle in her eye. "But I am still your   
  
older sister."   
  
"As you wish," with those words, Artemis disappeared.   
  
Joxer smiled at her and then turned to Gabrielle. "You ready, Gabrielle?"   
  
Gabrielle nodded eagerly and started walking towards Joxer, only to be stopped   
  
by two very large Amazons that blocked her way.   
  
"Oh no you don't! Gabrielle doesn't see you until the day of the wedding!" Cyane   
  
called out.   
  
"What! When is that?"   
  
Cyane smiled playfully. "The next full moon, which is in seven days."   
  
Joxer stared at her, "Seven days! I have to wait seven days to be with   
  
Gabrielle?"   
  
Cyane playfully slapped him on the side of his right cheek. "It's Amazon   
  
tradition."   
  
Joxer glared at her, rubbing the spot where she slapped. "Well, you can take   
  
your Amazon traditions and blow it out your as... YEOW!" he yelped as Arose   
  
suddenly grabbed him by the arm roughly.   
  
"Come on, Joxer. Why don't you tell me about our family?" she pleaded.   
  
Joxer pulled away from her, his brown eyes blazing with anger. "I went through a   
  
lot getting Gabrielle back from your underworld! I've passed all your tests,   
  
even though some were totally unfair. I passed a test that even Xena failed!   
  
I've been through enough! No more! I want to be with Gabrielle now!"   
  
Cyane backed away. She had never seen this side of Joxer before and it   
  
frightened her a little. "Joxer, try to understand! We do this to make sure that   
  
the man an Amazon chooses is the right one."   
  
"How does that prove anything?"   
  
"To see if you can be without her for seven days."   
  
Joxer ran his hand through his hair, messing it up more. "I've got news for you,   
  
Cyane! I was without Gabrielle for fourteen days, and they were the most   
  
miserable days of my life. I think I've passed way beyond your traditions!"   
  
Cyane looked at him calmly. "We will have a council meeting to decide. In the   
  
meantime, tell Arose about her family." Before Joxer could say anything more,   
  
Cyane, Gabrielle and the Amazons went into the meeting hut.   
  
Joxer turned to Arose. "So, what do you want to know?"   
  
She looked at him smiling, her eyes dancing. "Everything. Don't leave anything   
  
out."   
  
Cyane put on her meeting headdress and sat down, waiting for Gabrielle and Eris   
  
to sit by her side. She waited until everyone was settled then stood up.   
  
"We are gathered here to see if Joxer can be with Gabrielle now or wait for the   
  
full moon as our traditions say we should do. What do you say, sisters?"   
  
One Amazon stepped forward. "I know Joxer went through a lot to get Gabrielle   
  
back, but he should respect our traditions. Seven days is not that long."   
  
Rhea stood up and faced her sister. "But Joxer was without her for fourteen   
  
days. I think that should count for something. I vote that Joxer should be able   
  
to see Gabrielle now."   
  
"No, he should wait until the wedding night," most of the Amazons replied.   
  
Cyane stood up. "All in favor of Joxer being with Gabrielle now, raise your   
  
hand." She looked around as she saw quite a few hands go up. She turned to Eris.   
  
"How many, sister?"   
  
Eris looked at her after counting. "Twenty say yes."   
  
"Who says no?"   
  
More hands come up and Eris counted them. "Twenty say no."   
  
Cyane nodded. "Then I have the deciding vote, and I vote..." She turned to   
  
Gabrielle with regret in her eyes. "I'm sorry Gabrielle, but I must follow   
  
tradition. I vote no."   
  
Joxer stared at Arose, biting his bottom lip. "There's not much to tell about   
  
our family," he said finally. "Father is a warlord and Mother was the wife of a   
  
warlord. Jett's an assassin and Jace is a…" His brow furrowed in thought and his   
  
lips pouted out. "Actually, I'm not really sure what Jace is."   
  
"There must be something good to tell me about them."   
  
"Yeah, well, I guess there is. The only good thing about Father is that he's in   
  
jail. Jett... Well, he doesn't kill family. Jace, I guess, he likes to make   
  
people happy. He follows the music and thinks he's from Spain."   
  
"He sounds like fun. I would love to meet Jace."   
  
"Jace... Fun... I never pictured Jace as being fun."   
  
Arose smiled. "Well, he sounds like fun."   
  
Xena appeared and Arose protectively stood in front of Joxer. Xena rolled her   
  
eyes. "I won't try to hurt him again, Arose." She turned to Joxer. "Joxer, I'm   
  
sorry. They voted against you. You and Gabrielle have to stay away from each   
  
other for seven days."   
  
Joxer looked at Xena and shook his head. "It's not fair."   
  
Xena nodded and clasped his shoulder. "I know." She thought for a moment, trying   
  
to cheer her friend up. "Hey, let's go into town and stay with Mother. I miss   
  
Eve."   
  
Joxer nodded sadly. "Okay, Xena."   
  
Arose looked at them, puzzled. "Eve?"   
  
"She's Xena's daughter," Joxer explained.   
  
"Oh, okay. Joxer, what about our mother?" Arose asked.   
  
Joxer gazed at her. "Mother was okay. She believed in me a lot."   
  
Arose was quiet for a moment. "Do you think she would have loved me?"   
  
Joxer looked at her. "Yeah, she would have. But Arose?"   
  
"Yes, Joxer?"   
  
"You were better off being raised by the Amazons. Maybe getting kidnapped by the   
  
raiders was a good thing for you. "   
  
Arose stayed in place as Joxer started walking down the road before she turned   
  
to Xena with a puzzled statement on her face. "What did he mean by that?"   
  
"He'll tell you when he's ready," Xena replied with a soft sigh.   
  
Arose shook her head abruptly. "I'm not letting that pass by without finding out   
  
what he meant!" She ran to catch up with Joxer. "Joxer, you tell me right now   
  
what you meant by that remark!"   
  
Joxer stopped and stared at her. "Arose, please! Not now. I don't want to talk   
  
about it!" He tried to move away but she grabbed his arm to stop him. "LET GO OF   
  
ME!"   
  
"You promise not to leave?" Arose asked, loosening her grip slightly.   
  
"Yes, damn it! Now let go!"   
  
"All right," Arose said and did as she promised.   
  
Joxer also kept his promise, staring down at the ground as he rubbed his arm.   
  
"Please, I really don't want to talk about this right now," he whispered.   
  
Arose placed her hands on her hips, glaring at him stubbornly. "Yes, now! I want   
  
to know! What is it that you're not telling me about our family? Out with it,   
  
little brother!"   
  
Joxer winced at being called "little brother" by a teenager. He sighed as he   
  
raised his head and saw the look in her eyes. He knew he had to tell her   
  
everything then, every terrible secret that he never talked about to anyone, not   
  
even Xena and Gabrielle. His voice was almost unrecognizable as he began   
  
speaking. "First of all, you have to understand that Father is a monster. He   
  
used to beat me all the time... mostly for fun. Once, he even let his men beat   
  
me. I don't remember much about it, only that I almost died."   
  
Arose stared at him with tears standing in her eyes. "Oh, Joxer, I'm so sorry."   
  
"No, wait. There's more." Joxer turned in Xena's direction. Her lips curved up   
  
in a slight smile and he nodded before turning back to his sister. "Mother   
  
wanted a daughter so badly, so we took in a girl that was orphaned. Her name was   
  
Delphia, but Father changed it to Jillian. I loved her so much, Arose. She was   
  
my star, my guide. She believed in me, maybe even more than Mother did." Joxer   
  
paused for a moment to wipe away the tears that flowed freely from his eyes.   
  
Arose let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "What happened to   
  
Delphia?" she asked.   
  
Joxer sadly shook his head, his face a study in guilt. "She was killed and it   
  
was my fault. I loved her and she died, all because of me!"   
  
Xena stared at Joxer with a shocked expression on her beautiful face. She knew   
  
that his childhood was not a happy one and that he was the victim of child abuse   
  
from little things which slipped out occasionally that would send her normally   
  
cheerful friend into a depressed state for hours. This was the first time he   
  
mentioned anything in such detail, though. "Joxer, are you okay? Maybe you   
  
should stop," she said quietly.   
  
Joxer shook his head viciously as he turned around to face her. "No, Xena! Arose   
  
needs to know what kind of a monster we have for a father!"   
  
Arose was in tears. "Please, Joxer... You don't have to say anything else... I   
  
shouldn't have made you tell," Arose wiped the tears from her face and trembled.   
  
Joxer saw how badly she was affected by what he had said so far and walked over   
  
to her, taking her in his arms. "I'm sorry, Arose. You deserve to know the   
  
truth," he croaked.   
  
The young girl nodded and sniffed loudly as she wrapped her arms around him. "I   
  
understand, Joxer."   
  
Joxer continued his tale. "One day, I did something terrible. I accidentally let   
  
Father's war horse loose. Father was furious and I thought for sure I would be   
  
punished with another beating." Arose looked up at him. He smiled sadly and   
  
wiped a tear that fell down her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I was punished   
  
in the most horrible way possible."   
  
"What happened to you?" Arose asked, her eyes wide. Xena waited for his answer   
  
in silent dread, a sour taste filling her mouth.   
  
"Father made me watch as he beat Jillian to death. I still have nightmares about   
  
it... I hear her screaming in my head... Oh, gods..." At this, Joxer broke down   
  
completely, sobbing loudly and Arose found herself comforting him.   
  
"Oh, Joxer! Oh gods, I'm so sorry! That bastard! If I ever see him, he'll feel   
  
the end of my sword. I swear that he will."   
  
Xena watched as the two siblings comforted each other with a stony expression on   
  
her face. You may not have to, Arose, because if he ever escapes from prison and   
  
tries to go after any of you, he'll get a taste of my chakram, she vowed   
  
silently.   
  
Gabrielle paced back and forth, her eyes sparking with anger. "Cyane, this isn't   
  
fair! Joxer's been through a lot and he's passed every test! We deserve to be   
  
together. I think you just hate him because of what happened before and this is   
  
your way of getting revenge! If it had been anyone else, there would be no   
  
waiting!"   
  
Cyane spun around angrily. "Gabrielle, that's not true! There's a good reason   
  
for this separation."   
  
"What? What could be so important to keep two people who are in love separated?"   
  
Cyane slowly calmed down. "Okay. If you can find a way around it, then take it."   
  
Gabrielle's eyes brightened, "Thanks, Cyane."   
  
Cyane shook her head. "But you must convince me, Gabrielle."   
  
"You can count on it!" With that, Gabrielle was off to find a clause.   
  
Cyrene was sitting in the room watching Eve playing with the doll Joxer had made   
  
for her. She suddenly heard a noise and looked up. Her eyes lit up when she saw   
  
Xena, Joxer, and a young girl she did not know. She started to say something,   
  
but Xena placed her finger over her lips. Cyrene understood. Xena bent down to   
  
Eve. Eve looked up.   
  
"Hi Eve," cooed Xena, kissing her gently on the forehead.   
  
"Mommy!" Eve looked at Xena then saw Joxer. "Oxer! Oxer!" she cried with joy as   
  
she unsteadily rose to her feet with her chubby little legs and went to him.   
  
"Oxer! Oxer!"   
  
Joxer bent down and swept her up in his arms, whirling her about. "Hey there,   
  
Evie! How's my little Evie?"   
  
Eve's blue eyes sparkled and she giggled, giving him a noisy kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Miss you, Oxer."   
  
"Hey, what about me, Eve?" laughed Xena.   
  
Eve looked over at her mother and giggled. "Miss Mommy!" She then turned back to   
  
Joxer. "Bring toy, Oxer?"   
  
"Not exactly, sweetie," Joxer said with a smile and placed her back on the   
  
floor. He gestured for Arose to come forward. "Eve, I would like you to meet my   
  
younger sister, Arose," he introduced her with a twinkle in his eyes.   
  
"Younger sister? Joxer, I'm older than you!" Arose protested.   
  
Joxer looked at her and grinned cheekily. "Like I said, my younger sister."   
  
Eve stared at Arose and then frowned at her. "No toy! No play!"   
  
Arose bent down muttering to herself, "I'm your older sister!" She shot Joxer a   
  
dirty look and stuck her tongue out briefly. Joxer's grin grew wider, while Xena   
  
and Cyrene snickered softly. Arose rolled her eyes and turned towards Eve with a   
  
smile. "Hey there, Eve. You can play with me. I know a lot of games."   
  
"Play?"   
  
"Yeah, I do."   
  
Eve looked at Xena. "Mommy play?"   
  
Xena smiled. "Yes, it's okay, sweetie. Joxer and I need to talk."   
  
Cyrene stood up. "I think I will go out and watch." She joined Arose and Eve   
  
outside.   
  
Gabrielle read through scrolls of Amazon laws and traditions over and over but   
  
could not find a clause. "There's got to be something here! There must be some   
  
way I can be with Joxer before seven days."   
  
Rhea and Eris walked inside the hut. "Gabrielle, we want to help. Maybe with   
  
three of us looking, we'll find something," Eris said.   
  
Gabrielle tossed them each a scroll. "Okay, start looking, because by tonight I   
  
will be with Joxer one way or another."   
  
Joxer sat down and stared at Xena. "Now what did I do? Look, I'm sorry Eve came   
  
to me and not you."   
  
Xena rolled her eyes. "Joxer, you know that's not what I'm upset about! I know   
  
you're planning to sneak off and see Gabrielle."   
  
"So? Why not? We deserve to be together! I know you're mad, Xena..."   
  
"You bet I'm mad, Joxer!"   
  
"But Xena..." Joxer whined.   
  
Xena held up her hand to silence him. "Joxer, if you do this, you will undo   
  
everything you've done to gain respect from the Amazons. Please obey their laws.   
  
Seven days will go by so fast, I promise. If you're playing with Eve, it will   
  
help you keep your mind off Gabrielle."   
  
Joxer nodded sadly. "I guess so," he sighed.   
  
Xena clasped his shoulder. "I'm going out to see what Arose and Eve are playing.   
  
Are you coming?"   
  
"I'll be out in a minute, Xena." He watched as Xena rose to her feet. She was   
  
about halfway out the door when she stopped and turned around.   
  
"Joxer?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Please stay here."   
  
"Okay, Xena."   
  
Xena gave him 'the look'. "Do you promise?"   
  
Joxer rolled his eyes. "Yes, Xena. I promise."   
  
Gabrielle threw down the last scroll in frustration and pounded the table with   
  
her fists. "AUGH! It's no good. There's no way around it. Damn it! This is so   
  
unfair..."   
  
"It was fair. I let you look. It's not my fault you found no way around it,"   
  
Cyane answered as she entered the hut and turned to her sisters. "Rhea, Eris,   
  
get Gabrielle ready for the sixth day ceremony."   
  
"The sixth day ceremony?"   
  
"Yeah, Gabrielle. It's a lot of fun," replied Eris. "We do lots and lots of   
  
dancing."   
  
Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "And we know how you love to dance." Eris gave   
  
Gabrielle an odd glance at that remark but said nothing.   
  
Cyane walked over to Gabrielle. "Gabrielle, it won't be that bad. You'll enjoy   
  
it and it'll keep your mind off Joxer."   
  
"Hmph! Nothing will keep my mind off Joxer. So, what do we do? Get naked, paint   
  
ourselves red and howl to sister moon?"   
  
Rhea laughed. "No, silly! We sink our bodies into mud and become one with sister   
  
earth."   
  
Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer... Gabrielle sighed as she was taken   
  
to the mud baths and put in the mud up to her neck. "How long do I have to be in   
  
here?"   
  
Cyane smiled before walking away. "All night, Queen Gabrielle."   
  
Joxer stepped outside and watched Arose and Eve playing. "Ashes, ashes, we all   
  
fall down!" Arose sang. Eve squeaked with delight as she and Arose fell to the   
  
ground.   
  
"Oxer! Oxer! Pway ashes, ashes!" She clapped her hands as she gazed at Arose.   
  
"Wight?"   
  
Arose smiled. "We sure are, sweetness," she replied.   
  
Joxer smiled and walked over to Xena, who was sitting down on the grass watching   
  
Eve and Arose. He sat down beside her and sighed. "Xena, it's only been seven   
  
hours and I miss her terribly. How will I be able to stand seven days?"   
  
Xena suddenly stood up, blue eyes sparkling with anger. "Joxer, I've just about   
  
had it with you! Seven days isn't that long! You were with Gabrielle in the   
  
underworld for fourteen days."   
  
"Yeah, but it was only her body, not her soul!" Joxer tried to defend himself in   
  
an effort to get some sympathy from Xena.   
  
Xena's face grew stony at his words. "I don't care, Joxer! At least she was   
  
there, so put a cork in it or else!"   
  
Joxer drew back in surprise but said nothing as she walked away from him. It's   
  
going to be a long seven days.   
  
Gabrielle gasped at Cyane's words. "All night!" She groaned and hung her head.   
  
It's going to be a long, miserable seven days, she thought to herself. "Thank   
  
the gods it's not goat poop."   
  
The next day, Gabrielle awoke with a jerk, her muscles stiff from staying in one   
  
place all night and feeling very dirty. She tried to get out of the mud, but she   
  
discovered to her dismay that she was stuck. "Hey, would someone please get me   
  
out of here? Hello! Is there anyone there? Hello?!"   
  
Rhea and Eris came to her rescue. "Boy, Gabrielle. I bet you enjoyed that," Eris   
  
said as they helped her to her feet.   
  
"Oh yeah, about as much fun as wrestling a pig in mud," Gabrielle replied   
  
sarcastically.   
  
Both girls looked at each other, the sarcasm completely lost upon them. "Oh   
  
good, because that's next," Rhea informed her.   
  
Gabrielle moaned at the young Amazon's words. "Six days. Just six more days..."   
  
But Joxer's worth it.   
  
Joxer sat down and quietly ate his breakfast when he felt a tug on his tunic. He   
  
looked down to see Eve looking up at him with wide blue eyes and he smiled.   
  
"Well, hi Evie."   
  
Eve smiled at him. She held out her arms for him to pick her up.   
  
"Sure sweetie," Joxer wiped his hands and mouth with a napkin and pulled Eve   
  
onto his lap, kissing her on the forehead. Eve snuggled against him with a happy   
  
sigh.   
  
"Miss Aunt Abby," she whispered.   
  
Joxer held the child close to him. "Me too, Evie." His eyes lit up as a thought   
  
came to him. "Hey, wait! Why don't I take you to see her? I bet Xena wouldn't   
  
mind. What do you think about that, huh?" He rubbed noses with her and Eve   
  
giggled in delight.   
  
"Because you promised her, Joxer. I'll take Eve to see Gabrielle because I can   
  
see her," Arose said as she walked into the room.   
  
Joxer started, a furious blush staining his cheeks. "Arose," he stammered. "Eve   
  
doesn't really know you. I don't think she'll go with you."   
  
Arose bent down to take Eve off Joxer's lap. "Want Aunt Arose to take you to see   
  
Aunt Gabrielle?"   
  
Eve smiled as she held out her arms. "YEAH!" she screeched in Arose's ear,   
  
making her wince.   
  
Joxer chuckled at the pained statement on his sister's face. "She's definitely   
  
got her mommy's lungs, that's for sure," he remarked.   
  
"Ouch! I believe you," Arose replied and set Eve down on the floor as Joxer rose   
  
to his feet. "Okay then. Let's go. See you around, little brother!" she shot   
  
over her shoulder as they left.   
  
Joxer watched them leave. "Traitors!" he called out to them, shaking his fist.   
  
"And I'm older than you!"   
  
Arose found Xena saddling Argo and asked if she could take Eve to see Gabrielle.   
  
Xena frowned. "It's not that I don't trust you, Arose, but I'm going to take   
  
her. You're welcome to come with us if you want."   
  
"Okay. Do you think Joxer will follow us?" Arose asked as Xena mounted the mare.   
  
"Nope, and even if he did, I can lose him," Xena replied as the three set off   
  
towards the village. Arose nodded in agreement. They arrived just in time to see   
  
Gabrielle trying to catch a pig in the mud.   
  
"Come on, Gabrielle! You can do it! Show that pig who's boss!" Xena cried out,   
  
laughing.   
  
Gabrielle stopped in her tracks, turned around and growled, "Xena, shut up!   
  
How's Joxer holding up?" She began running after the pig again.   
  
"You know Joxer. He's absolutely miserable," Xena replied, still laughing.   
  
Gabrielle's face softened for a moment. "Oh good! At least I know he misses me,"   
  
she said, eyes narrowing in concentration. Suddenly, she made a leap and caught   
  
the squealing pig, splattering several Amazons that were standing too close to   
  
the pen with mud. "GOTCHA!"   
  
Cyane stepped forward. "Queen Gabrielle has caught the pig. She shouldn't have   
  
any trouble on her wedding night!"   
  
Gabrielle rolled her eyes as all the Amazons whooped and hollered, waving their   
  
hands and making a bunch of noise. Gabrielle then saw Eve standing next to   
  
Arose.   
  
"Eve! Oh baby, come here!" she climbed over the fence and held her arms out to   
  
the child.   
  
Eve toddled over to Gabrielle. "Miss Aunt Abby!" she cried.   
  
Gabrielle carefully picked her up. "I missed you too, Eve," she said.   
  
Eve hugged Gabrielle, getting herself filthy. "No bye-bye, 'kay?"   
  
"I will try not to, Eve."   
  
It had been a long week for Gabrielle and Joxer. Joxer had gotten lost twice   
  
trying to get back to the Amazon village, but the last day finally arrived.   
  
Joxer was taken to one of the huts to get ready for the wedding and blindfolded   
  
so as not to see Gabrielle. He was nervous and hoped that he didn't lose his   
  
voice before the wedding.   
  
Gabrielle sat in her hut with Xena, Arose, and Eve. They were all waiting for   
  
someone to come with her wedding dress so she could get ready.   
  
Joxer finished combing his hair and sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror   
  
and wondered what the Amazons were going to make him wear for the ceremony. He   
  
turned around when he heard someone knock on the door of the hut. "Yes? Come   
  
in," he called out. His eyes widened in astonishment when he saw who it was.   
  
"Jace? How did you get here?"   
  
"Joxer!" The flamboyant middle triplet walked over to Joxer, dragging a trunk   
  
behind him. He dropped the handle, pulled Joxer into a hug and pinched his   
  
cheeks, ignoring Joxer's yelp. "Yes, Joxer. Xena told me to come and get you   
  
ready for your wedding."   
  
"But how did you get here?"   
  
Jace pretended not to hear Joxer's question and opened the trunk. "Hmmm... Let's   
  
see..." He rummaged in the trunk, throwing clothes aside, glitter and sequins   
  
going everywhere. "No... No... That's not it!"   
  
Joxer watched his brother, getting more worried with each passing second. His   
  
eyes almost bugged from his head when a shocking pink feather boa went flying   
  
across the room and landed on the floor in a graceful heap. Oh no...   
  
"Oh, I've got just the clothes for you, little brother! I just have to find   
  
them! I know they're in here someplace," Jace fretted, standing up for a moment   
  
and placing his hands on his hips. "Oh goodness! I hope I didn't pack them in   
  
one of the other trunks by mistake!"   
  
Other trunks?! "Jace, don't call me little brother! I hate it when you call me   
  
that!" Joxer growled.   
  
Again, Jace pretended not to hear as he leaned down and plunged his hands inside   
  
the trunk again. Joxer rolled his eyes as clothing, glitter, sequins and   
  
feathers rained about them. "Wait a moment... Oh yes, this is what I'm looking   
  
for! Perfect!" Jace crowed, holding up his choice triumphantly for Joxer to see.   
  
It was a long-sleeved silk turquoise tunic, a pair of black suede pants with a   
  
black silk sash that was fringed at the ends and a pair of highly polished boots   
  
to complete the outfit. "Yes, I think this will do nicely," he said as he gave   
  
the outfit to Joxer.   
  
Jace sashayed around the hut, humming to himself as he picked up the clothing   
  
and accessories he had thrown about earlier. Joxer shook his head as held the   
  
clothes in his hands and watched his brother. Jace turned around, dropped the   
  
already-gathered clothing on the floor and put his hands on his hips. "Joxer,   
  
don't just stand there! Get ready! So much to do, so much to do..." he fretted.   
  
Joxer changed into the outfit. "Well, what do you think?"   
  
Jace stared at Joxer closely with a small frown on his face. "Something is   
  
missing... Ah, I know! You need a hat!"   
  
Joxer shook his head. "No hat."   
  
"But Joxer..."   
  
"NO HAT!"   
  
Jace smiled. "Okay, no hat. Now take a look at yourself! You look so wonderful,"   
  
Jace pushed Joxer up in front of the mirror.   
  
Joxer looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head, but thought to himself   
  
that he didn't look too bad. "Jace, how did you get here?" he asked again.   
  
"I told you, Xena invited me."   
  
Joxer rolled his eyes and spoke very slowly. "Jace, how did you get by the   
  
Amazons?" he repeated his question a third time.   
  
"Oh, didn't I tell you? I was made an honorary Amazon!"   
  
Joxer spun around. "An honorary Amazon! How did you manage that?"   
  
Jace smiled at him. "Didn't I tell you that story?"   
  
"Hmm, let me see... Uh, no!" Joxer exclaimed.   
  
"Well, maybe some other time. Right now we've got a wedding to go to."   
  
Joxer looked at him. "Have you met Arose yet?"   
  
Jace smiled at the mention of Arose's name. "Yes I have. Oh Joxer, we have a   
  
sister! I have someone to share clothes with!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands   
  
together in delight.   
  
Joxer laughed at that. "Jace, she's only sixteen and quite frankly, I don't   
  
think she's your size!"   
  
"Well, maybe not share clothes, but I can't wait to take her shopping! Oh, it   
  
will be so much fun."   
  
Joxer stopped laughing and sighed. "Joxer, what's wrong?" Jace asked, concerned.   
  
Joxer sighed again, his face sad. "Jace, I'm getting married to the woman I love   
  
today and you and Arose are here to see it. I know it sounds dumb, but I want   
  
Jett to be here too."   
  
"I know, but I don't think that's possible, Joxer."   
  
"Aw, for Daddy's sake! Why wouldn't it be possible, sugar?" The two brothers   
  
turned around and saw Aphrodite standing in the doorway with Jett standing   
  
beside her. She squealed in delight. "Hiya, Studmuffin! Damn, I dig those duds   
  
you're wearing. Women go crazy for a sharp dressed man, don't ya know!" She gave   
  
Joxer two-thumbs up in approval.   
  
Jace nudged Joxer. "See, I told you that you look good!" Joxer rolled his eyes.   
  
Aphrodite cleared her throat loudly. "Ahem! Hell-o! Goddess of Love standing   
  
here! I have the power to zap you and make you fall in love with a tree!" Jace   
  
nodded and quickly shut up. She looked around the hut and frowned. "Ewwww, how   
  
grody! These Amazon chicks like totally need to take a course in Decorating   
  
101!" She paused, brows drawing together. "Oh yeah, where was I?"   
  
"Telling us how you got Jett," Joxer hinted.   
  
Aphrodite rewarded him with a gorgeous smile. "Thanks, Studmuffin!   
  
Aaaaanyway..." she drawled. "Look who I found just sitting around looking like   
  
soooo totally bored! Mister tall, dark, handsome and broody himself!" She   
  
squealed again and wrinkled her nose, her curls bouncing as she wiggled in   
  
delight.   
  
"Aphrodite, thank you! Thank you so much!" Joxer's eyes sparkled in happiness as   
  
he strode over to Jett with a huge grin.   
  
"Hey, no sweat, sweet cheeks! Besides, I couldn't be happier. My two favorite   
  
mortals are finally getting hitched!" the Love Goddess giggled as Joxer hugged   
  
Jett, who pushed him away after allowing it for a few seconds.   
  
"Don't, Jox," Jett growled and then smiled. "I see you finally bagged Blond- uh,   
  
Gabrielle."   
  
Joxer returned the smile. "Not really. Gabrielle bagged me. Are you free now?"   
  
"No, just on a special pass. Aphrodite brought me here. I have to go back after   
  
the wedding."   
  
"What did Cyane say about you being here?"   
  
Jett's grin widened. "She said I better behave or else I won't be going back to   
  
prison but straight to Tartarus."   
  
"Then you better do what she says," Joxer said with a chuckle.   
  
"I will. Don't want to tangle with all those Amazons," Jett said, shuddering   
  
slightly.   
  
"Jett, have you met our sister, Arose? She's such a sweet thing!" Jace   
  
exclaimed.   
  
"No Jace, but I will. Aphrodite told me about her on the way here. Now, what can   
  
I do?" Jett asked.   
  
Joxer smiled happily. "Please stand with me. I'd like that very much," he   
  
requested.   
  
"What about Jace?"   
  
"Oh no! Not me! I'll be too busy crying. See?" Jace took out his hankie, dabbed   
  
at his eyes and blew his nose loudly. "Oh Joxer, I'm just so happy!" he wailed.   
  
Joxer and Jett exchanged glances and rolled their eyes.   
  
Aphrodite smiled. "Well, I'm off to find a good seat, kiddies! See you out   
  
there," she giggled. She snapped her fingers and disappeared in a series of pink   
  
sparkles, leaving the hut filled with the scent of roses.   
  
"Ouch! That hurt!"   
  
"Gabrielle, will you hold still? By the gods! It's not like this is the first   
  
time you've done this."   
  
"I'm sorry, Xena. I'm just so happy to finally be married to a wonderful man."   
  
"That's right, Gabrielle. He's a wonderful man and I don't ever want to see you   
  
mistreat him." Especially not after what he said to Arose about what their   
  
father did, she thought to herself.   
  
"Xena, me? Never!" Gabrielle protested.   
  
"Yep. No more nose twisting, pinching, punching, hitting him over the head with   
  
blunt objects..."   
  
"Okay, okay, okay! I get the point!" Gabrielle rolled her eyes and grinned   
  
sheepishly when she saw Xena smiling.   
  
Xena stood back and gazed at Gabrielle, now attired in the Amazon wedding dress.   
  
"Okay. I think you're ready. Soon you will be Joxer 's wife."   
  
TBC 


	6. My Cup Runneth Over 6 Final part

My Cup Runneth Over, part 6  
  
Skip to: part twelve   
  
by Susan Owens   
  
Gabrielle looked at herself in the mirror. "I can't wear this, Xena!"   
  
"Why not, Gabrielle? You look so wonderful in it."   
  
Gabrielle flushed. "Because, Xena I'm not aÉ" She lowered her voice, "you know   
  
what anymore!"   
  
Xena burst into loud laughter. "The word is virgin, Gabrielle, and it's not a   
  
bad word."   
  
"GAH, like you'd understand!" Gabrielle turned around to see her parents and her   
  
sister Lila. Gabrielle ran to her family. "Oh Mother! FatherÉ Lila! I can't   
  
believe you made it!"   
  
Hecuba hugged her fiercely. "Oh Gabrielle, I'm so glad we did make it. We   
  
wouldn't miss this for the world."   
  
"I'm so glad you made it! But how did you know?" Gabrielle asked her mother.   
  
"Xena sent a pigeon," Hecuba explained.   
  
Gabrielle looked confused. "But Poteidaia's so far away from here!"   
  
Hecuba smiled warmly. "Xena told us weeks ago about the wedding so we could   
  
surprise you," she explained.   
  
Gabrielle turned to Xena. "Thank you Xena, for believing in Joxer."   
  
Xena smiled.   
  
Lila grinned at her older sister. "It's about time you opened your eyes,   
  
Gabrielle, because if you didn't, I would have asked Joxer to marry me. He's   
  
such a hunk!"   
  
Herodotus raised an eyebrow as he gazed at his oldest daughter. "Well, at least   
  
you'll settle down now and raise a family," he commented.   
  
Gabrielle shook her head. "Father, I'll still travel with Xena - both myself and   
  
Joxer. That won't change."   
  
Her father started to say something but Hecuba grabbed him by the arm. "Come on,   
  
Herodotus. Let's go get a seat."   
  
Herodotus jerked away from her and turned to Gabrielle. "Let go of me, woman!   
  
Gabrielle, a wife's place is with her husband."   
  
"I know and that's where I'll be. I just won't be settled on a farm somewhere,"   
  
Gabrielle replied calmly.   
  
"No you won't! You'll be with thatÉ thatÉ woman, Xena!"   
  
Gabrielle sighed. "Father, please!"   
  
Her father shook his head. "I don't understand why you don't want to settle   
  
down," he said finally.   
  
Hecuba pulled her husband towards her again, attempting to stop what would   
  
surely turn into a nasty confrontation that both her husband and daughter would   
  
regret. "Come on, let's go find a seat. Things will be fine."   
  
"Very well." Herodotus turned to Gabrielle. "I love you, Gabrielle."   
  
"I know you do," Gabrielle smiled and leaned over to kiss her father on the   
  
cheek.   
  
An hour later, Gabrielle turned to Xena with a huge smile on her face. "Well,   
  
I'm ready, so let's go."   
  
Xena nodded. As they were leaving the hut, one of the Amazons walked in. Cyane,   
  
who had stepped inside for a moment, looked at her curiously. "What's wrong,   
  
Fawn?"   
  
Fawn bowed before her queen. "My queen, I am sorry, but there is trouble between   
  
two of the guests."   
  
Cyane rolled her eyes. "Which two guests, Fawn?" she asked.   
  
"Joxer's brother the assassin and Queen Gabrielle's father," Fawn replied.   
  
"Oh, for the love of Zeus!" Xena growled as she and Gabrielle ran out to try and   
  
stop the fight.   
  
Jett's eyes were blazing and Hecuba was trying her best to make peace between   
  
the two men with no success at all. "You take that back, old man! I could easily   
  
cut you down. You're not family yet!"   
  
Herodotus growled, "I won't! Everything I said about you is true! You're a   
  
murderer and worse. There's no way Gabrielle is marrying Joxer now. Not with you   
  
for a brother!"   
  
Jett reached for his dagger, and then remembered he no longer had it. His eyes   
  
narrowed as he muttered in a low voice, "I don't need a weapon to kill you, old   
  
man."   
  
Gabrielle's father stood firm. "I'm not afraid of you!"   
  
Hecuba was frightened and tried to pull him away again. "Please, let's just go   
  
and sit down!" she pleaded.   
  
"No! Not until that man leaves," Herodotus replied stubbornly.   
  
"Sorry. I'm not going anywhere," Jett said, folding his arms over his chest.   
  
Herodotus turned to his wife and daughter. "Then we are. Come on, HecubaÉ Lila.   
  
We're leaving."   
  
Lila looked at her father then back at Gabrielle. "But Father, Gabrielle is   
  
getting married!"   
  
"It doesn't matter. We are leaving! I WILL NOT GIVE MY BLESSING TO THIS   
  
MARRIAGE!" Herodotus thundered.   
  
Gabrielle's mother looked at her husband, "Herodotus, my love, please be   
  
reasonable!"   
  
"You heard me. We're leaving!"   
  
Gabrielle suddenly flared up. "Forget it! Just forget it! There's not going to   
  
be a wedding. I won't marry Joxer. I won't marry anyone as long as I live. This   
  
wedding is off!" Gabrielle threw down her bouquet and ran off. Xena gave   
  
Herodotus a murderous look and went after Gabrielle.   
  
Hecuba turned to her husband. "I hope you're happy! You just broke your   
  
daughter's heart."   
  
"I don't want our daughter to marry into that family," Herodotus repeated.   
  
"I swear that you are as stubborn and unyielding as a rock sometimes, my   
  
husband!" Hecuba retorted. Herodotus' face turned red.   
  
Jett looked at Herodotus and cleared his throat loudly to get his attention   
  
before a fight broke out between his prospective in-laws. "Listen, Gabrielle   
  
isn't marrying our family. She's going to marry Joxer, not his family. I don't   
  
care how you feel about me, but I do care how Joxer feels about her. He loves   
  
her. He's a good man and he will treat her right. So if you want to hate me,   
  
fine, I can live with that. Just don't stop this wedding. Give her your   
  
blessing."   
  
Herodotus said nothing in reply and stared at the assassin. Arose felt tears   
  
stinging her eyes as she ran off to tell Joxer the bad news.   
  
Lila turned to Aphrodite, who had been listening in silence the entire time.   
  
"Can't you do anything?" she whispered.   
  
"Uh, uh! As much as I'd like to fix everything with a zap or two, I promised   
  
Studmuffin that I wouldn't mess around with his love life. It's up to him and   
  
Her Bardliness to fix it themselves," the love goddess replied. "Daddy Dearest,   
  
however, needs a bit of peace, love and understandingÉ"   
  
Xena stopped in front of the hut Gabrielle ran into because two Amazons held   
  
lances in front of her, blocking her way. Xena tried to get past them, but they   
  
would not let her. "Let me pass! I need to talk to Gabrielle," Xena growled.   
  
"You are not allowed in there, Xena. It is the queen's ceremonial hut and only a   
  
queen is allowed inside Ð unless the queen allows somebody to come in with her   
  
permission," Cyane, who had followed her, explained.   
  
"But Cyane, Gabrielle needs me!"   
  
"I'm sorry Xena, but you can't." She nodded at the guards.   
  
Xena tried to pass the guards again, but they would not let her. "Either you let   
  
me in or else!" Xena snarled.   
  
Suddenly the door of the hut opened and Gabrielle stood before them, her face   
  
red from crying, but now scarlet from anger. "Go away, Xena! I don't want to   
  
talk to anyone! Just leave me alone! Go away, all of you! LEAVE ME ALONE!" At   
  
that, the former Amazon queen slammed the door shut and they heard her sobbing   
  
behind it. Xena looked at Cyane and the two guards. Cyane shrugged her shoulders   
  
while the guards impassively stood their ground. Xena sighed loudly and slowly   
  
walked away.   
  
Arose ran into the hut where Jace was making last minute details. "Now I think   
  
you are ready. Got your song? Yes, yes, of course you do! Oh, I know it's going   
  
to be great!" Jace wiped his eyes and blew his nose into his silk handkerchief.   
  
"Oh, my little brother is getting married! I'm so happy!" Jace gave Joxer a big   
  
hug.   
  
"Jace, I know that you're happy, butÉ" Joxer was trying hard to breathe when he   
  
noticed Arose standing in the hut crying as if her heart was broken. "Jace, let   
  
go of me! BlaughhÉ"   
  
Jace squeezed tighter in response. Joxer tried to break loose from his brother   
  
again. "JACE! LET GO, DAMN IT! Arose is crying!"   
  
Jace stopped hugging Joxer and both of her brothers were looking at her, very   
  
concerned. Jace pulled out another handkerchief from his vest pocket. "What 's   
  
wrong, chiquita?" he asked as he wiped her tears away.   
  
Arose looked at Joxer. "Gab...ri...elle...called...off...the...wedÉdingÉ" she   
  
stammered out through her tears.   
  
"WHAT!" Joxer stepped back, stunned. "She did? ButÉ why?"   
  
"Be...cause...of...her...father...and....JÉJ...Jett...." cried Arose. "They were   
  
fighting. I think they wanted to kill each other. Gabrielle's father knew who   
  
Jett was."   
  
Joxer said nothing. He walked out of the hut and over to Cyane, Xena, and Cyrene   
  
who were talking at once. He placed his index and middle fingers in his mouth   
  
and whistled loudly to get their attention. Xena placed her hand on her sword,   
  
startled by the noise until she realized who did it. "What is it, Joxer? We're   
  
busy right now!" she snapped.   
  
"I want to speak to Gabrielle. Where is she?"   
  
Cyane walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Joxer, you can't.   
  
Gabrielle doesn't want to see or talk to anyone. I'm sorry."   
  
"I won't see her and she doesn't have to speak to me. I just want to tell her   
  
something. Cyane, please let me go to her," Joxer requested softly.   
  
Cyane nodded. "You may go to the hut, but you will not be able to enter unless   
  
Gabrielle allows you to come inside."   
  
Joxer nodded then turned to Xena's mother. "Ma'am, would you mind asking Jace if   
  
I could borrow his lute?" he asked.   
  
"Of course not," Cyrene smiled at Joxer, understanding why he didn't want to go   
  
back to the hut and walked over. When she walked inside, Jace and Arose were   
  
clinging to each other and crying. "Jace, Joxer needs your lute," she said.   
  
Jace broke the embrace and blew his nose. "Why?"   
  
Cyrene shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know why. He just wants it."   
  
Jace nodded, picked up the case that contained the lute, which was propped up   
  
against the wall and gave it to Cyrene. "Thank you, Jace." She left the hut   
  
shaking her head.   
  
Arose stopped crying shortly after she left. "Some Amazon I am, bawling like a   
  
baby!" she sniffled.   
  
Jace wiped his eyes again. "Crying is good for the soul."   
  
Cyrene gave Joxer the case. "Thank you," he said. He turned to Cyane. "Please   
  
don't call off the wedding yet."   
  
"I won't," Cyane agreed as he walked away. She then turned to Xena. "What do you   
  
think he's going to do?"   
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is, I hope it works," Xena replied fervently.   
  
Joxer slowly approached the queen's ceremonial hut. The two guards had their   
  
lances ready. Joxer gazed at them for a moment before speaking. "I have   
  
permission to talk to Gabrielle alone. I promise I won't enter the hut," he   
  
said.   
  
"I'm sorry, but we aren't allowed to leave our post," replied one of the   
  
Amazons. Joxer was quiet and then he slowly opened the case.   
  
"What do you have in there?" the second Amazon asked suspiciously.   
  
"A lute." He took it out to show it to them. Both Amazons looked at each other   
  
and shrugged their shoulders. "We will give you a few minutes, but do not enter   
  
the hut," the Amazon who had spoken first told him.   
  
"I won't. I promise. Thank you," Joxer replied.   
  
The two Amazons moved away a short distance from the hut, but watched him   
  
carefully. Joxer stood by the window but did not look inside. "Gabrielle, please   
  
don't say anything. Just listen to me." He paused for a moment. "I wrote this   
  
song for you. I was going to sing it for you at the wedding, but I think you   
  
need to hear it now."   
  
Gabrielle was lying on the floor mat. She lifted her head when she heard Joxer   
  
speak. She was about to tell him to go away when suddenly the air filled with   
  
soft, sweet music. Then she heard his voice, not like it sounded when he sang   
  
his silly song, but soft, beautiful and the words he sang came completely from   
  
the heart:   
  
Sometimes in the mornin' when shadows are deep  
  
I lie here beside you just watching you sleep  
  
And sometimes I whisper what I'm thinking of  
  
My cup runneth over with loveÉ   
  
Gabrielle sat up as she listened to him sing:   
  
Sometimes in the evening when you do not see  
  
I study the small things you do constantly  
  
I memorize moments that I'm fondest of  
  
My cup runneth over with love   
  
Tears of joy were streaming down Gabrielle's face as she continued listening to   
  
Joxer's beautiful voice and words:   
  
In only a moment we both will be old  
  
We won't even notice the world turning cold  
  
And so, in these moments with sunlight above  
  
My cup runneth over with love  
  
My cup runneth over with love  
  
With love   
  
The music slowly came to an end and Joxer said very softly, "Gabrielle, that's   
  
how I feel about you. I love you and always will. If you feel you can't marry   
  
me, I'll understand. But if somehow you change your mind, I'll be waiting for   
  
you at the altar. I love you, Gabrielle." He walked away, hoping he got through   
  
to her. Gabrielle sat on the mat taking in Joxer's words.   
  
When he came back, Xena was waiting for him. "Well?"   
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm going to go get Jett. We're going over to the altar to   
  
stand and wait. I believe with all my heart Gabrielle will come."   
  
Xena nodded.   
  
Joxer found Jett with Herodotus and Hecuba. Herodotus was looking down at Jett's   
  
hand with a look of disbelief on his face. "Who are you kidding? You never did a   
  
farmer's job in your life! Look at those hands Ð smooth, not one callus!"   
  
Jett laughed. "That's not true! I was a farmer for a week. I came across a   
  
farmer who was killed by some warrior because the local warlord wanted his land.   
  
He had a wife and four children. There was no reason as to why that farmer was   
  
killed. He wasn't even armed! So, I killed the warrior that killed him and   
  
stayed on to help protect her home until the warlord was defeated."   
  
Herodotus' mouth dropped open in shock. "Why would you do such a thing? You   
  
gained nothing from it!"   
  
"I don't know, really. I just felt at the time it was the right thing to do,"   
  
Jett admitted, looking completely embarrassed.   
  
Herodotus clapped Jett on the shoulder, almost bowling the much thinner man   
  
over. Jett caught himself before he stepped forward and gave him a look. "And it   
  
was the right thing to do, my boy! Helping that widow and her children was noble   
  
indeed. You sir, are a noble man even though you don't think that you are. Mind   
  
you, I don't approve of your job, but I think we could be friends."   
  
Jett looked unconvinced. "Well, it's the only thing I know how to do, and I'm   
  
too old to change."   
  
"Nonsense! I believe Maramis has a farming work-release program. I'm going to   
  
sign up and get you in it."   
  
Jett shook his head slightly. "Thanks, but no thanks."   
  
"Please reconsider this," Herodotus said.   
  
Jett's brow furrowed in thought before he replied, "I'll think about it."   
  
Joxer stared at Hecuba in astonishment. "Arose said they were fighting! What   
  
happened?" He saw Aphrodite and his eyebrows drew together. "Aphrodite, did you   
  
do something to them?" he asked suspiciously.   
  
Aphrodite burst into laughter. "Moi? Huh, as if! I didn't do a thing,   
  
Studmuffin. Besides, I just got a manicure. I would have been so totally bummed   
  
out if I had to resort to drastic measures and do something to wreck it! See?"   
  
She waved her fingers in front of Joxer's face. "They worked it out all on their   
  
own! Now is that like totally rad or what?" she finished with a giggle and a   
  
swing of her curls.   
  
"Okay, I thinkÉ" Joxer replied, not quite understanding everything she said, but   
  
satisfied that she didn't do anything. He touched Jett carefully on the   
  
shoulder. "Jett, let's go."   
  
Jett looked at him. "The wedding's on?" he asked.   
  
"I hope so. Come on."   
  
"You hope so?"   
  
"Yeah. Please, let's go."   
  
"All right," Jett nodded and went with Joxer.   
  
Herodotus gazed at his wife sheepishly. "I'm going to go talk to Gabrielle. I   
  
need to tell her I'm sorry and I give my blessing."   
  
Hecuba smiled at her husband and kissed him. "I'm so proud of you. Lila and I   
  
will be waiting."   
  
Herodotus stood outside the hut. "May I speak to my daughter?" he requested.   
  
One of the Amazons entered the hut and quickly returned. "You may enter, sir.   
  
Gabrielle wants to speak to you."   
  
"Thank you." He entered the hut. "Gabrielle?"   
  
Gabrielle turned around sharply. "No Father, don't say anything! You're going to   
  
listen to me for a change. I love Joxer and I'm going to marry him! I don't care   
  
about his background or his family! I'm not marrying his family. I'm marrying   
  
him today, with or without your blessing."   
  
"You're right, Gabrielle. You're marrying Joxer today," Herodotus agreed.   
  
"I don't want to hear it, Father! I've made up my miÉ What did you say?"   
  
Gabrielle stopped her diatribe.   
  
"I said you're right. You're marrying Joxer today and with my blessing. I'm so   
  
sorry, Gabrielle. Please forgive this old fool."   
  
Gabrielle flew into her father's arms. "Oh Father, I love you so much! Of course   
  
I forgive you and you're not an old fool."   
  
Herodotus held his daughter and kissed her on top of the head. "Well then, we   
  
better get going. I believe that Joxer is waiting for you at the altar. Now,   
  
where's Xena?"   
  
Xena poked her head inside the door. "I'm right here. Ready, Gabrielle?"   
  
Gabrielle beamed. "Oh yes, Xena! I'm so ready. But how did you know I'd change   
  
my mind?"   
  
Xena smiled at her best friend. "Because I know you."   
  
Joxer stood nervously in front of the Amazon priestess who was waiting to begin   
  
the ceremony. Jett leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Are you sure she's   
  
coming?"   
  
Suddenly the Amazon wedding horn sounded. Joxer turned to his brother and   
  
replied, "Yes."   
  
Everyone stood up as Xena walked down the aisle holding a bouquet of   
  
wildflowers. Eve followed behind her carrying a basket, gleefully throwing   
  
flower petals. Jace looked at the two of them and burst into tears. "Oh, they're   
  
so beautiful! Oh my!" Jace loudly blew his nose into his handkerchief.   
  
Arose gave him a very odd look. "Jace, don't start crying now! It's only Xena   
  
and Eve!" she scolded.   
  
"I can't help it! I always cry at weddings," he blubbered shamelessly.   
  
"Oh boy," Arose sighed.   
  
Xena stood next to the Amazon priestess and smiled at Joxer. Eve giggled softly   
  
as she waved to Joxer, who returned the wave with a smile. Everyone waited as   
  
the Amazons blew their horns for the bride. Gabrielle's father walked down the   
  
aisle leading a white horse with Gabrielle sitting sidesaddle on it. Everyone   
  
stood up and bowed as they went by. Jace bawled even louder, getting strange   
  
looks from the Amazons standing around him. One Amazon whispered into another   
  
Amazon's ear, "If he doesn't knock it off, there's going to be a death ceremony   
  
after this!" The other Amazon nodded.   
  
Arose poked Jace, "Knock it off, will you? They're all staring at you!"   
  
"I can't help it! Oh, isn't she so beautiful!" Jace blew his nose again. Arose   
  
slowly moved away, her eyes wide.   
  
My Cup Runneth Over, part 6  
  
by Susan Owens   
  
The Amazon priestess nodded to Joxer, who moved over to Herodotus. "I give you   
  
my daughter. Please take care of her."   
  
Joxer nodded and stood before the white horse. He reached up to help Gabrielle   
  
down. Everyone held their breath as they watched Gabrielle slide off the saddle   
  
and into his arms, hoping Joxer would not drop her, but he didn't.   
  
"Oh Gabrielle, you are so beautiful," Joxer said softly when she stood before   
  
him.   
  
Gabrielle looked at Joxer, taking in his outfit. "Joxer, you look soÉ"   
  
"Stupid?" Joxer interrupted.   
  
"No, you don't look stupid! Joxer, you look wonderful," she told him, smiling.   
  
Joxer returned the smile, offering the crook of his arm to her. She took it and   
  
they walked over to the Amazon priestess.   
  
"Sisters and friends, we are gathered here for this wonderful occasionÉ"At that,   
  
Jace cried even more. Joxer and Gabrielle rolled their eyes as Jace blew his   
  
nose for the fifth time in as many minutes, followed by loud sobbing.   
  
"What's his problem?" Eris whispered in Rhea's ear.   
  
"Dunno, but Xena's really starting to look pissed off," Rhea replied.   
  
"It's a good thing that the guests aren't allowed to carry weapons during the   
  
wedding ceremony then," Eris said.   
  
"Like she really needs a weapon... Oh, good grief, here he goes again!" Rhea   
  
watched in amazement as Jace began crying even louder than before, almost   
  
drowning out the Amazon priestess' words.   
  
Xena looked at the Amazon priestess, jerking her head very slightly in Jace's   
  
direction. "Would you excuse me for just a moment?" She turned to Eve. "Sweetie,   
  
you stay right here, okay, while I take care of something?"   
  
"'Kay!" Eve nodded.   
  
Xena looked at the priestess, who nodded fervently. "Thank you!" she mouthed.   
  
Xena stormed over to Jace, grabbed him by the collar and glared into his teary   
  
eyes. "Either you knock it off, or I will put you to sleep and you will miss the   
  
wedding! Do I make myself clear?"   
  
Jace sniffed, swallowed and then nodded, too afraid to say anything. Xena patted   
  
him on the cheek. "Good boy. NOW BE QUIET!" Jace did what he was told and   
  
everyone cheered. Xena returned to her place, a smirk crossing her lovely   
  
features. "Please, go on."   
  
"Thank you. Prepare the groom."   
  
"What? Prepare me for what?!" Two of the Amazons suddenly grabbed Joxer and   
  
pulled his hands behind his back, tying them, and then they blindfolded his   
  
eyes. Joxer was slightly frightened. What's going on? And what are they planning   
  
on DOING to me? he thought to himself.   
  
The Amazon priestess intoned, "Lower the Apple of True Love."   
  
An apple on a string was lowered in front of Joxer. "Joxer The Mighty, you must   
  
take a bite of the Apple of True Love then feed it to Gabrielle."   
  
"Apple? What apple? I can't see anything with this blindfold on!"   
  
"Joxer, it's right in front of you," replied Gabrielle.   
  
The Amazon priestess smiled and looked at Gabrielle. She then took the apple and   
  
swung it away from Joxer's reach. "You must guide him to the apple. This will   
  
prove if he listens to you."   
  
Gabrielle sighed. She knew Joxer would be upset at having to pass yet another   
  
test to prove he was worthy of her, but tradition was tradition. "Okay, Joxer.   
  
Listen carefully. Move to the right."   
  
"My right or your right?" he asked.   
  
Gabrielle thought for a moment as the apple quickly swung towards her. "UhÉ my   
  
right!" The apple moved too quickly and he ended up moving away from it. "No   
  
wait, your right!" Joxer then moved towards the swinging apple. He felt it hit   
  
against his cheek but taking a bite with his hands tied behind his back made it   
  
seem almost impossible.   
  
"Oh no! He can't do it! He'll never marry Gabrielle," cried Jace, blowing his   
  
nose. Xena turned around and wiggled her fingers at him. Jace quickly got   
  
himself back under control. Joxer had told him about Xena's pinch and he didn't   
  
want to experience it first hand.   
  
Joxer managed to get a nip of the apple, but not enough for Gabrielle and the   
  
apple swung out of his reach. Gabrielle guided him again towards the apple. This   
  
time, Joxer got a good-sized piece. Now to find Gabrielle, he thought to   
  
himself. Gabrielle was about to guide him to her, but the Amazon priestess spoke   
  
before she could. "Joxer, you must find Gabrielle on your own. Gabrielle, you   
  
may not guide him. You must be quiet."   
  
Joxer nodded. Now, how do I do that? I can't see or hear her.   
  
"Use your other senses," the priestess said and fell silent.   
  
My other senses, thought Joxer. Let's see: I can't use touch because my arms are   
  
tied up. Suddenly, something dawned on him. He began moving towards the   
  
direction he last heard Gabrielle's voice. His body made contact with someone,   
  
so he sniffed. The smell was too strong for Gabrielle Ð leather, he realized.   
  
Xena, he thought. Then Gabrielle is close by. He moved over an inch or two to   
  
the right and felt someone else. He sniffed again, this time getting a wonderful   
  
smell. This has got to be Gabrielle, but I wonder if I'm wrong, Joxer thought.   
  
Everyone held their breath, for Joxer was standing right in front of Gabrielle.   
  
Come on, Joxer, thought Arose. What are you waiting for? Give her the apple bit!   
  
Joxer sniffed again, this time recognizing the smell Ð daisies Ð and his heart   
  
rose. GabrielleÉ He pushed the apple bit to her lips and she ate the piece when   
  
their lips met. The Amazon priestess clapped her hands. Joxer's blindfold was   
  
removed and his hands were untied. He blinked to readjust his sight and smiled   
  
when he saw Gabrielle standing before him. "The goddess Artemis approves of this   
  
joining! Our sister Gabrielle and Joxer The Mighty are now one."   
  
Everyone stood up and cheered. Arose and Jace hugged each other. Cyane walked in   
  
front of the couple and faced the guests. "Let there be dancing and celebrating   
  
all evening!" The cheering grew louder. Gabrielle and Joxer heard none of it.   
  
They were too busy kissing to pay attention.   
  
Xena looked at Jace. "Now you can cry," she told him. Jace let the tears roll   
  
down his cheeks and Arose joined him. Eris and Rhea looked at the two of them,   
  
but said nothing. They ran over to congratulate the happy couple.   
  
The party went on for hours, with people dancing, singing, eating and having   
  
lots of fun. Jace even sang a song for the happy couple.   
  
At dusk, Aphrodite clapped her hands to get everybody's attention. "The things I   
  
do for you, Studmuffin! Here's a little gift for you and the Bardly One from   
  
me!" With that, she raised her hands and gave a little fireworks display, to   
  
oohs and ahhs from the rapt audience.   
  
"I thought you didn't want to ruin your manicure," Xena murmured in an aside to   
  
the love goddess when she finished the display.   
  
"I can always get another one tomorrow. Besides, I'm just glad to see the two of   
  
them happy," Aphrodite replied. "OOH! Potential love-match happening here!   
  
'Scuse me!"   
  
Xena laughed as Aphrodite skittered away, shaking her head. She felt a gentle   
  
poke on her shoulder and turned around to see Jett standing before her. "Want to   
  
dance?" he asked softly, gesturing over where several people were dancing to the   
  
wild beat. She saw that Jace was dancing with Gabrielle and to her complete and   
  
utter astonishment, Cyane was dancing with Joxer.   
  
"I'd like that," Xena replied. The two of them walked over and joined the others   
  
It was quite late when Cyane finally stopped the celebration. "It's time for   
  
Gabrielle and Joxer to go to the hut and make more Amazons."   
  
Joxer suddenly looked a bit green. "Now? Right this minute?" Oh gods, please   
  
don't tell me it's tradition that you WATCHÉ   
  
Cyane slapped Joxer on the back, making him lose his breath. "Why wait? The   
  
sooner you get started, the more Amazons she can have. I want at least ten   
  
more!" Cyane winked at Gabrielle. "After all, Joxer, I am the queen."   
  
Joxer swallowed. "I'll try my best," he said earnestly.   
  
Everyone started laughing and Gabrielle hugged him. "Joxer, don't be so dense!   
  
She's yanking your chain," growled Jett.   
  
"Hey! Don't you dare call my youngest brother dense!" said Arose.   
  
Jett looked at Arose and snorted derisively. "Hmph! I have to get used to that,   
  
but as far as I'm concerned you're a teenager, which still makes me the oldest."   
  
"Not in this lifetime, Jett!" Arose retorted tartly.   
  
Aphrodite appeared before Jett in a shower of pink rose petals. "Yo, dark and   
  
and broody dude! Hate to break the bad news to ya, but it's time for you to go   
  
back."   
  
Jett turned back to Joxer and Gabrielle. "Well, I have to go back. Joxer,   
  
remember what I told you before. Don't let anyone tell you who you are who you   
  
can be. That includes family."   
  
Joxer smiled and walked over to his brother. "Go ahead, Jett. I know you want   
  
to."   
  
Jett returned the smile. "Thanks, Jox."   
  
Aphrodite waited patiently as Jett gave Joxer a wet Willie, following it up with   
  
a noogie and a hug. "Ciao Ð and congrats to you both! Don't do anything I   
  
wouldn't do tonight!" she giggled. She placed one hand on Jett's shoulder and   
  
snapped her fingers with the other. They disappeared in a series of pink and   
  
gold sparkles.   
  
Arose turned to Joxer and Gabrielle, giving them both a hug. "Goodnight, you   
  
two. Have fun!"   
  
Joxer started into the hut. "Are you coming, Gabrielle?"   
  
"In a minute, Joxer," Gabrielle replied.   
  
"Okay," Joxer walked inside leaving Gabrielle to talk to Xena.   
  
"Well, here I am again," Gabrielle said softly.   
  
"It will be fine, Gabrielle. Joxer's not planning on dying anytime soon."   
  
Gabrielle laughed at Xena's words. "I know. Xena, thank you so much."   
  
"For what?" Xena asked curiously.   
  
"For showing me how much I really loved Joxer," Gabrielle said.   
  
"Oh Gabrielle, I knew you loved him and deep down inside you knew it too," Xena   
  
gave her best friend a hug.   
  
Gabrielle smiled and went inside the hut, quietly shutting the door behind her.   
  
Joxer was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. Gabrielle looked   
  
concerned. "Joxer, what's wrong? Are you sick?"   
  
Joxer looked up at her. "No, just nervous," he confessed.   
  
"Why? This isn't your first time," she said as she joined him on the bed.   
  
"I know. It's just my first time with someone I really love. I meanÉ Well, the   
  
othersÉ You know, Meg and her girls," Joxer continued, his face turning a lovely   
  
shade of red.   
  
"What about Meg?" growled Gabrielle.   
  
"Uh nothing, nothing at all!" He took her hands in his and stared into her eyes.   
  
"I want this night to be perfect, Gabrielle."   
  
Gabrielle kissed her new husband. "It will be, Joxer." Her eyes began to sparkle   
  
with mischief. "Now, come on. You heard Cyane. She wants ten more Amazons and we   
  
need to get started Ð right now." She sat up on the bed and began to take   
  
Joxer's shirt off, running her hands down his smooth yet muscular chest, making   
  
him shiver in anticipation. Slowly they climbed under the covers and into each   
  
other's arms.   
  
All night long, the entire village could hear the happy couple.   
  
"Oh, godsÉ J-J-O-X-E-R!"   
  
"GABBY!! OH, GABBY!"   
  
Xena groaned and turned over again, checking to see if Eve was still asleep. She   
  
was. She sighed and pulled the pelts up over her ears to drown out the racket.   
  
It was going to be a long night if the two of them kept this up, not that she   
  
blamed either one of themÉ   
  
In her own hut, Cyane sighed as she turned on her side. "This is one time when   
  
tradition really bites the big one."   
  
Bright and early the next morning, Arose was up and noticed Jace, who was   
  
getting ready to leave. She ran over to him. "Jace, I'll miss you! You send word   
  
of where you are, okay?"   
  
"You got it, chiquita. You and me have a date buying new clothes. Oh, I just   
  
can't wait!" Jace wiped his tears away. "Oh, there I go again! Now you be good   
  
and do what Cyane or Xena tells you to do."   
  
"Jace, I'm older than you! I'm not a child!" Arose groused.   
  
Jace climbed into his wagon and ignored her. Arose rolled her eyes and sighed.   
  
"Wait! How did you become an honorary Amazon? Joxer wanted to know," she   
  
remembered.   
  
Jace smiled, leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Till we meet again,   
  
Chiquita." Then he clucked to the horses and left, leaving Arose to wonder. Xena   
  
and Cyrene walked over to her.   
  
"You okay, Arose?" asked Xena.   
  
Arose nodded. "Yes, Xena. I'm fine. Hey, I have two families - the Amazons and   
  
three younger brothers."   
  
Xena smiled. "Yes, you are lucky. Joxer and Gabrielle are going on trip together   
  
for a week Ð have a little bit of time for themselves. I'm going to go home with   
  
Eve to visit Mom until then. Cyane said you can either stay with the Amazons or   
  
come with me if you wish."   
  
Arose looked down the road. "I know what I want to do. Xena, can you help me   
  
catch up with Jace?"   
  
"Sure. Let me get Argo."   
  
Xena returned shortly, mounted on Argo. She reached down and pulled Arose up   
  
beside her. "Let's go tell Cyane and Joxer that you're going with Jace first."   
  
Cyane was cleaning her sword when they approached, blinking several times in an   
  
effort to keep awake. "Cyane, Arose has something to tell you."   
  
Cyane looked up at Arose. "What is it?"   
  
"My queen, I would like to ask permission to go catch up with my brother Jace   
  
and travel with his troupe for a while. I really want to learn more about what   
  
he does. He said I had talent."   
  
Cyane turned to gaze at Xena. "What do you think?"   
  
"Arose isn't a fighter. We both know that. I think being with Jace for a while   
  
may be best for her," Xena replied.   
  
"All right, you may go," Cyane agreed. "But if Jace says no, you must come back   
  
here and you must promise to practice whatever you choose to do."   
  
"I will, my queen. I promise."   
  
"Then go with my blessing, sister."   
  
Xena turned Argo around and rode out to find Jace. Xena spotted his wagon after   
  
they had traveled a few miles down the road.   
  
"Come on, Argo!"   
  
They quickly caught up with him. Jace was surprised to see them. "Is there   
  
anything wrong, Xena? Arose, are you all right?"   
  
"I'm fine, Jace. I want to come with you."   
  
"You want to come with me? But I thought you wanted to stay with Xena, Gabrielle   
  
and Joxer!"   
  
"Well Xena's going to go home while Joxer and Gabrielle go on their honeymoon.   
  
I'm not much of a fighter, and I really want to see what you do. May I come?"   
  
Jace rubbed his chin. "Well, this is not a easy life Arose. There's a lot of   
  
work in it and sometimes it's not all fun and games. There will be days you'll   
  
be so tired you won't be able to sleep. But, if you like hard work and are   
  
devoted, then Chiquita, I would be glad to have you."   
  
"Thanks, Jace! I promise to work hard."   
  
Jace smiled and helped Arose up into the wagon with him. "Xena, my troupe will   
  
be in Amphipolis in two weeks. Hope to see you there."   
  
"I'll be there. Take care, Jace and Arose."   
  
"Goodbye, Xena, until we meet again. Please tell Joxer his older sister loves   
  
him."   
  
"I will," Xena promised.   
  
Jace smiled. "I'll never get used to having a teenage girl for an older sister!"   
  
Xena laughed as she watched them leave. Then she returned to the Amazons, where   
  
Joxer and Gabrielle were waiting.   
  
"I heard Arose went with Jace," Joxer said.   
  
"Yes Joxer, she did and I think it was a good idea. Please don't be upset."   
  
"I'm not upset. I'm glad Arose went with Jace. I don't want her to fight and   
  
this way she won't."   
  
Gabrielle smiled and gave him a hug. "I love you, Joxer."   
  
"I love you too, Gabrielle. Hey, does anyone want to hear the latest verse of my   
  
song? Joxer the Mighty..."   
  
Gabrielle colored. "JoxerÉ Uh, could you sing my song again so everyone else can   
  
hear it?"   
  
"Oh, yeah. Sure Gabrielle!" he agreed cheerfully. Joxer looked around for a lute   
  
and seeing one, he looked at Cyane. "May I?" She nodded. Joxer picked up the   
  
lute, played a couple of notes to make sure it was tuned and began singing.   
  
Everyone smiled and applauded when he finished. Gabrielle looked at Xena. "I'm   
  
so lucky to have him in my life."   
  
"Yes you are Gabrielle," Xena replied and joined in on the applause.   
  
Joxer gave the lute back. "Are you ready to go, Gabrielle?"   
  
"Yes, Joxer I'm ready. Goodbye, Xena."   
  
"It's not goodbye, Gabrielle. It's until we meet again," Xena replied.   
  
Gabrielle and Xena gave each other a hug. Joxer walked over and hugged Xena too.   
  
Then Gabrielle climbed on the white horse the Amazons gave her and Joxer as a   
  
wedding gift. "Here Joxer, let me help you up," she offered.   
  
"No, it's okay, Gabrielle! I can do it. I've seen Autolycus do it lots of   
  
times!" Joxer backed up and took off running. He started leaping in the air to   
  
land on the horse, but missed it completely and landed in the water tough with a   
  
loud splash.   
  
Gabrielle jumped off the horse. "Joxer! Are you all right?"   
  
Joxer looked up at her all soaking wet. "Well, I'm definitely back Ð and that   
  
was surprisingly refreshing!"   
  
Everyone started laughing and she began laughing too. "Oh Joxer, I love you!"   
  
Joxer reached out his hand for Gabrielle to help him out. As she held her hand   
  
out to help him, Joxer pulled her in. Screaming in surprise, she landed with a   
  
loud splash on top of him and whipped her head around to face him as the   
  
laughter grew in volume. He grinned his goofy grin and his last words before he   
  
slid his lips over hers were, "I love you too, Gabrielle."   
  
The End  
  
Continued in "How Jace Became An Honorary Amazon"!  
  
Authors notes:  
  
I want to thank my beta readers for helping with this story. For their   
  
suggestions and all they've done. Sandy and Marci Without them this story would   
  
have been lost. I thank them for helping me and for becoming my friends. Thanks   
  
gals   
  
Please take the time to write to Susan at sasondo42@yahoo.com, and let her know   
  
how you liked the story!   
  
COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER:  
  
Xena: Warrior Princess, Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer, Cyane, Rhea, Eris, Ephiny, and   
  
all other characters who have appeared in the series, together with the names,   
  
titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and   
  
Renaissance Pictures. No infringement of copyrights or trademarks is intended in   
  
the writing of this fan fiction. The characters of Marina, Ali, Arose, Ariel,   
  
and other Amazons of the Amazon Underworld were created by the author for use in   
  
this fiction. This story is copyright © 2001-02 by Susan Owens and is her sole   
  
property along with the story idea. This story cannot be sold or used for profit   
  
in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must   
  
include all disclaimers and copyright notices. 


End file.
